Do you believe in heroes?
by Girlwithnosoul
Summary: "Yes, sweetheart.I do.I do believe in heroes" Grace heard him on the landing now, his footsteps growing ever closer to the room she was hiding in. "I n-need a hero Phil.r-right now real bad" Grace Tonya Stark never thought she would have the family she has now.But how she will manage when she finally meets the avengers, and finds herself falling in love with the man out of time?
1. Do you believe in heroes?

Her hands shook in the darkness, as she tried to hold her breath, trying to stifle her whimpers as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. The rough texture of the clothes rubbed against her bruised and cut face, though she paid no mind to it. Her eyes met the dark oak doors of the closet that enclosed her in its protective yet confiding embrace. It was the sort of closet that had locks on the inside, at the bottom of each door, which she had fumbled to put lock. It was flimsy at best, but the only protection she had. She knew it wouldn't stop _Him._ It was to buy herself time at least. She held her only hope of salvation in her small hands, which trembled in fear, of what would happen if her hope failed. A crush white card lay next to her, and she listened in anticipation as the phone rang.

 _Please pick up_

She pleaded. She prayed to the god she had long since stopped believing in, and she almost cried in relief when the phone picked up.

Phil had finally finished his job for the day, and exhaustion swept over him. It had been a long day, packed with meetings and as he jokingly called it babysitting a bored Agent Barton. He was currently with the tech experts of S.H.I.E.L.D and was finishing doing a search with them, before he was free to go for the day. However it was then that his phone decided to ring.

"Hello?" A silence followed from the line and he wondered if it was truly was Clint, however it was then that he heard a sniffle, followed by a soft voice.

"H-hello." The voice sounded like a child, a girl for that matter, and he instantly softened his voice, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore then she seemed to be, though he wondered why this girl was phoning him.

"Hey, is there something I can do for you" The girl was silent for another moment, before she shakily answered.

"y-you s-said I should c-call…i-if I n-needed h-help"

His eyes widened as he suddenly realised who this little girl was. A couple of weeks ago he had been in the streets of new York, on his break, when he had noticed a small girl, alone, which he found strange, as it was known for being well, not the safest place. No else seemed to notice her, as she had hidden herself by the entrance of an alleyway, but maybe feeling as though she was being watched she lifted her head, her chocolate eyes meeting his. He recognised the look in her eyes, but had never seen in it a child's eye. It was the look of a painful acceptance. They didn't glimmer in unexplainable happiness like that of most children. No this was the look he saw in field agent who had seen the cruelty of the world, it was the look of those who had lost something within themselves, which would probably never return. It was the look of having given up. He had carefully approached the girl, who had watched with her hollow eyes, her one eye coloured with the dark colouring of a bruise, made him frown slightly. Despite the hot weather she wore a dark long sleeved top and torn blue jeans. He bent down to her level, careful not to frighten the girl. Upon closer the inspection the girl was quite cute, with doe like eyes a petite nose. She would have looked cuter if it wasn't for her bruised soft skin or the skinny figure that was covered by her baggy clothes.

"Hey sweet heart, are you okay?" The girl had looked at him stunned for a moment, before she quickly looked away and had nodded quickly. He had expected this response but none the less smiled slightly at the girl. It was out of character for him, this much he knew, but always had a warm spot for children.

"You sure you're not lost?" The girl quickly nodded again, and frowned when he noticed the finger like bruises around the girl's small neck. He knew the signs he was seeing, but despite his job for the government, he couldn't go taking the girl into protective custody unless he had substantial evidence, or if the girl asked for help herself. However not wanting to just leave the matter, he fished out his business card.

"My names Phil, could you tell me what yours is?" He gave the girl the card who slowly took the piece of paper, and stared at it with suspicion.

"I shouldn't be speaking to strangers, sir" She finally spoke softly, and Phil nodded his head in agreement. At the least the girl had sense.

"That's right you shouldn't, but I'm a good guy sweetheart. "The girl looked like she didn't believe him, yet he continued.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay, especially since you look a little bruised."

Instantly the girl had tensed and her wavy brown locks turned into a shield as if to hide the bruise he had already seen.

"I-im fine" She had stuttered, and though he hadn't believed her for a second, he nodded.

"Well, if you say so, but if you ever need my help, you phone me okay?" Not giving the girl the chance to reply, he had walked away, hoping that she would seek out his help, and he felt her gaze follow him as he left…

When the days that followed he received no phone call, he felt dismayed knowing he hadn't been able to help her, but now he realised that he could help her this time.

"That's right sweetheart I did. "He heard smashing and yelling and he quickly wrote a note to one of the men in the room.

 _TRACE THIS ._

The man was confused, but noticing the serious look on Phil's face he quickly complied as Phil continued to talk with the frightened girl. He needed her to stay on the line long enough to be traced.

"Is everything okay there?" The girl whimpered softly as another bang was heard.

"No. No it's not." She sniffled again "I'm s-sorry f-f-for b-o-o-othering you p-phil. B-but i-I'm s-s-cared"

Phil softly spoke to the girl, trying to calm her down.

"That's fine sweetheart, but can you tell me your name?"

"G-g-grace"

The small girl, Grace huddled into an even tighter ball as he name boomed from downstairs. Phil's soft voice helped slightly, but it didn't stave off the fear of being found. The fear of being punished.

"Grace, I can hear yelling, are you on your own? She couldn't hold back the tears that began to drip from her eyes as she heard him get louder and angrier.

"Sweetheart, I need you talk to me okay? Can you do that" She nodded shakily, despite knowing that he couldn't see her.

"Phil" She began softly. "Phil d-do y-you believe in h-heroes?"

Phil paused for a moment, and he thought back of the field agents who worked so hard to maintain public peace, but his thoughts mainly dwelled on the first real hero. Captain America, who had long since left this world, but none the less, left his heroic legacy behind.

"Yes, sweetheart. I do.I do believe in heroes"

Grace heard him on the landing now, his footsteps growing ever closer to the room she was hiding in.

"i-I-I n-need a h-hero p-phil. r-right now. Real b-bad" She cried softly into the phone, and Phil felt his chest ache for the scared yet, brave girl on the other end. She heard the door to the room slam open, and she whimpered in fear as his voiced boomed.

"GRACE YOU UGLY BRAT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Phil felt his anger rise at the man's voice.

"Grace, who is that?" She didn't reply.

Grace cried when the doors of the closet rattled.

He had found her.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!

The doors rattled again

" no no" She whimpered softly, unable to respond to Phil's frantic questioning on the phone. And finally with a sickening crack, the weakly locked closet was opened, and she couldn't hold back her scream of terror as he grabbed her ankle, and ripped her away from safety. Her only connection to Phil dropping from her hands as it rested in her hiding place.

Phil felt himself panic when he heard her whimpers, turn into heart breaking screams, as she pleaded for her attacker to stop. He turned to the man, his name Max, tracing the call. Having heard the conversation, his eyes were full of horror as they met his.

"Tell me you've traced that call" He nodded quickly

"I have an address, its local" That was all he needed. Taking the written address, he ran out the room, the phone still by his ear, hearing her cry out in pain. It was the motivation he needed to move faster. He wouldn't let down this small girl, who had put what little hope she had left for the world in him. He would save her, if it was the last thing he ever did.

He'd found her. He'd broken into the run down home that lay on the outskirts of New York. He ran around the house. The Living room housed the man he believed had been responsible for the girl's terror, His work was apparently done, and he was passed out on the couch, surrounded by bottles of alcohol. He wanted to inflict that same pain on him, but he knew Grace would need him more, so with one last glare, he raced up the stairs, and opened the doors to each room, till he stumbled upon her. Tied to the bed, lay an unconscious, and beaten Grace. Her face bruised and covered in fresh blood, matched the rest of her beaten, tiny body. The white shirt she was shredded and bloody. Fearing he had been far too late, he was about to feel for a pulse, when she whimpered, and her eyes fluttered open, as tried to focus on Phil's face. And what made the stoic agent almost cry was what she said as he untied her hands. She had smiled softly at him although it looked more like a grimace, as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Phil" She began "Heroes are real!" Phil held that strong little girl to his chest after that, holding her close, as she began to cry, in sadness or in joy. But none the less he carefully picked her up, and taking out of that hell hole, she had used to call home.


	2. The heartless lost his heart

Tony stark.

Billionaire, Playboy and philanthropist, hadn't been expecting much from the visitor that had demanded he take time out of his busy schedule. He had been planning on ditching the meeting, but his personal assistant, Pepper, had put a stop to those plans. What he hadn't expected to see that beside a stoic woman. She looked like your typical business woman with, her brown hair in an uptight bun and emotionless dark eyes. Next to her though, was a small girl in a red long sleeved dress with black tights adorned her thin legs. Her head was facing the ground, leaving only her brown locks on show and she held a medium sized bear almost as a shield as she held it to her chest. He grinned, thinking that the girl belonged to the unimpressed woman

"What? Did you want to ask me to babysit?" The girl tensed a moment, before the woman looked at him clearly not amused

"No, Mr stark" The woman spoke. "I'm here to get you to sign away your parental rights of your daughter." Tony blinked, for once speechless and pepper was the first to speak

"Excuse me?"

The woman didn't seem bothered by either of their reactions.

"DNA testing has found that you are this girl's biological father Mr stark, her mother being a Miss Anna Charlotte Holloway." Tony vaguely recognised the name, and he realised that the little girl was more likely than not a result of that one night.

"In case my word is insufficient, here is the documentation to verify this" She handed the paperwork to Pepper, who after reading the document, looked at Tony, and solemnly nodded. The genius was in a state of shock, she believed. However, Pepper frowned slightly in disproval at Tony's careless actions, but she couldn't find herself the will power to be angry at the little girl who seemed so very afraid of the world, and hadn't even looked at Tony, despite him being her father.

"So" The woman continued "We will be out of your way when you sign your parental rights away, I understand that you being a busy man, you wouldn't be able to-

"What's your name kid?" The small girl, was startled that this man, her father was actively speaking to her. She lifted her head, her chocolate eyes meeting his as he had bent down to be at her small level. Her face was bruised, with a black eye and a bandage on her left cheek. It wasn't what Tony had been expecting when the girl had lifted her head, and her hair had moved away from her face. Her eyes met his in fear, and Tony noticed how hollow the girl's eyes were. It was a look he had more often than not, seen in his own eyes.

"Grace" She finally muttered softly, her grip on the bear tightening. She looked at him with caution.

Tony smiled softly at the kid, surprising Pepper, who had yet to see such an expression on her boss's face.

"Nice name, I'm Tony." She nodded slowly, though she was confused. The woman, had bluntly told the girl that her father wasn't the sort of man that liked children, and though it upset her, she knew that he wouldn't want someone like her. None the less, she had least wanted a glimpse of the man, who she should knew now to be her father.

However he had interrupted the woman, and was in fact talking to her.

She didn't understand. Perhaps her confusion was evident on her face, as Tony looked at her with a frown.

"What's wrong kid?" Grace averted her eyes from his.

"I… I was told t-that y-you didn't l-like k-kids" She stuttered, and Tony eyed the woman with annoyance.

"Why are you telling my daughter stuff like that?" Grace blinked, stunned as she found herself in the arms of Tony, who was strangely gentle as he held her protectively against his chest. She tried to not wince as her bruised body made contact with his chest.

"Next, you'll be telling me that you told her that I didn't want her" When nothing but silence followed, Tony narrowed his eyes.

"You told her that?" He snapped, though when he felt the girl tense, he tried to calm himself down.

"I don't know who you think you are lady, but damn you and you're paperwork. I'm not signing over **MY** daughter to you or whoever you work with!" the woman stared blankly at the fuming billionaire.

"Mr stark, Grace has been through a considerable amount, we just felt that she shouldn't have false hope, and we thought it was best that-

"What? That you put her in the foster care system?" He turned to Pepper "Pepper show her out"Pepper, who had been transfixed

"No Need, Mr stark. If you wish to have guardian ship over Grace here, I need you to sign these forms here." Tony, whilst still holding the small girl, signed the forms, though he didn't stop to think about why she would have these forms with her. Once this was done, the woman was about to leave, when Grace spoke.

"W-wait!" The woman paused, and grace lifted her brown bear in her arms.

"Do I have to say goodbye to Phil? The woman stared at the small girl, and smiled slightly. The girl was smart as she asked her question, she knew that the small girl wasn't talking about the bear in her arms. She tried to not smile as the girl looked at her doe like eyes.

"No, He'll keep an eye on you" Grace knew as well as the woman that they weren't talking about the bear, and a soft smile graced her cute, petite face, and she nodded her thanks. The woman looked at the annoyed stark.

"Goodbye Mr Stark" She nodded to Pepper "Miss Potts" And with that she left Tony, Pepper and Grace.

Tony looked at still a stunned Pepper.

"Well…I guess I'm a dad huh Pepper?

Grace looked at pepper in awe

"Y-your names Pepper?" Pepper narrowed her eyes at Tony, who was laughing.

"It's a nickname kid" Grace nodded in understanding. But then looked around awkwardly, still in Tony's arms, not quite sure what to do with herself.

"Um…T-thank y-you f-for t-taking me in" She stammered "I-I'll try n-not to be a b-bother m-mr stark" Tony frowned, and for a moment she thought that maybe she had upset him, so when his hand reached out towards her cheek, she automatically expected the worst. Tensing and closing her eyes she waited for the blow to her face. However when she simply felt his hand, resting on her uninjured cheek, she opened her eyes to meet the concerned eyes of Tony Stark.

"Grace, you will NEVER be a bother to me, okay? And you better call not call me Mr Stark." Grace blinked in confusion.

"But then what do I call you?" Tony smirk arrogantly

"You call me Daddy of course!" He grinned at Pepper

"Now then Kiddo, let's get to know each other what do you say?" Grace looked at Tony with a glimmer in her eyes that actually made her look younger, and she smiled happily

"Okay… Daddy "And that ladies and gentlemen, was the day that the presumed heartless tony stark lost his heart to his daughter, who after that day was known as Grace Tonya Stark.

The woman slammed the doors to the jeep and picked up her phone that had begun to ring.

"Status report Agent" The woman, Agent Maria Hill, smirked slightly into the phone.

"Reverse psychology Phil, Who knew it worked on a genius like Tony Stark?".


	3. Nightmares and Smiles

Tony learnt many things about Grace during the beginning of their time together.

She was small for being 8 years old and she constantly carried the bear, Phil with her were ever she went. Her favourite colour was Lilac, and upon knowing this he had made sure her room conveyed, this colour, much to her surprise. She had little interest in dolls, like most little girls her age, and instead was content to read a book, write, draw or listen to music. He found that like he, she was very intelligent, and much to his excitement, found great interest in watching him in his workshop.

However he also noticed, that she was very shy, painfully so and was very quiet. She was the opposite of him in this extent. He lived in the spotlight, and she liked the shadows. Grace was also very mindful of what she said and did, whereas he didn't care what he did. They were polar opposites in personality, but they both got along so well, it was hard to believe that they hadn't known each for that long.

Grace however comfortable she was with Tony, showed the signs of what her past had done to her, something Tony knew would never truly heal. She would flinch if went to pat her head, and she always wore long sleeved clothes. If she did something she deemed as wrong, or if she felt she was in the way, she would apologize repeatedly.

And then there were the nightmares.

He didn't know when they started, but one night, after a late night in the workshop, he had been about to go to sleep, when he heard crying from Grace's room, as he had walked past. Upon going on to check on her, he found her bed empty. He'd panicked, but then noticed that the cries were coming from her large closet, in the corner of the room.

"Grace, kid you okay?" Tony wasn't the comforting type, so naturally he was out of his element. He hadn't asked grace as to why she was so fearful, or why she had been covered in wounds, not because he didn't care.

But he hadn't a clue how to help her.

So simply hadn't asked her. He had kept their conversations light-hearted.

Opening the closet, he noticed the small bundle that was his daughter, as she cried in a ball

"G-"

"I-'m s-sorry! I-'m s-sorry, I'll b-be g-g-ood! I-I won't get in your way! D-Don't h-h-h-urt me, please I'm sorry" She sobbed louder, and tony felt his heart ache and he quickly scooped the thrashing and screaming girl in his arms. He rocked her in his arms with a gentleness that he didn't know he even possessed. He stroked her soft hair as she clung to him as if her very existence depended on it. He also wasn't surprised to find her stuffed companion, Phil close to her chest.

"Grace, you're alright kiddo, it's okay" He repeated this mantra until her sobs began to die down. It was then that she seemed to finally notice where she was.

"D-addy?"She croaked.

"You were having a nightmare kid" Grace hung her head at this.

"You wanna talk about it?" Grace shook her head solemnly, but then looked at him sadly and then asked him a question instead

"Daddy, is there something wrong with me? Tony blinked his eyes in disbelief, and looked into the matching brown eyes of his daughter.

"Why the hell would you think something like that?" Grace averted her gaze.

"B-because m-mommy didn't want me and-"she paused for a moment, and Tony could feel the slight tremors of her small body.

" C-c-al hurt me, s-so it m-must be my fault!" Tony shook his head, though he didn't question he girl on who this "Cal" was

"You listen to me grace" She blinked and met his eyes.

"There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with you, they are the ones with something wrong with them, there's something wrong with them, if they could treat you the way they did. Do you understand Grace? There isn't a damn thing wrong with you"

The words that he spoke had been the words that he had so desperately wanted to hear when he was younger. Despite his intellect he had always thought there was something wrong with him. He had been placed with Nannies, with his father caring more about Captain Spangles them him. No matter what he had done, he was never noticed by either of his parents. It must have been something he had done, he had also thought, and no one had told him otherwise.

But he refused for his daughter to feel the same way he did.

"Plus you're my daughter! You are practically a mini version of me, so there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with you!" Grace laughed slightly at this. He was surprised however when she sat up in his arms, and wrapped her small arms round his neck, and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"…I love you Daddy "Tony felt eyes water before he returned the hug.

"…Love you too kiddo"

And then no more words were needed as father and daughter took solace in each other's embrace.

Pepper, once again found herself smiling softly to herself as she watched the two Starks. It was hilarious to see the usual arrogant Tony Stark, being followed like a mother duck. He also wasn't even annoyed, and he seemed to take great joy in grace following him about. And if she wasn't following him, Tony could be seen carrying the small girl.

In all honesty, she had worried that Tony wouldn't be good for grace, due to his… well personality. It was in fact the opposite. They bought out the best in each other. He was less arrogant and the cocky façade he usually had all but faded away, and Grace's shyness seem to dissolve around her father.

Though Pepper feared she was starting to pick up on his sarcastic sense of humour.

Another plus to having Grace around was that Tony had put a stop to his playboy ways. It was most likely temporary, but it was a good start none the less.

However, as much as she enjoyed seeing the pair together, it had dawned on her that Grace needed friends of her own age.

Grace needed to go to school. So during the rare moments that Tony wasn't in his workshop, Pepper decided to mention it during dinner. However, both father and daughter didn't seem too keen on the idea.

"S-school? Grace looked at her Take out burger that she was eating with unease, having suddenly lost her appetite

"That's right, I was thinking we could enrol you next week"

"Pep, don't you think that's a bit soon, she hasn't been here that long" Pepper had been hoping for Tony to back her up, and she shot him a disapproving look.

"Tony, I just think it would be good for her to go back to school" Grace suddenly looked sheepish, which tony noticed

"Grace?"

"I w-well d-didn't e-exactly um" Tony felt his anger grow.

"You didn't go to school?" Grace nodded and hung her head.

"I-I'm n-not s-smart e-enough t-to go to s-school" An awkward silence descended before, well Pepper exploded in a fit of rage, suprising both of the starks.

"WHAT?! Grace you are one of the smartest children I've ever met. I mean I don't know a lot of children, but how in god's name did you get that idea in your head. Honestly, how ridiculous. And even if you weren't smart, which you are, the whole point of go to school, is to get smarter and get yourself an education" Pepper continued her angry rant, which went from comforting a stunned Grace, to pointing out how horrible it was for someone to even suggest such a thing.

Tony raised an eyebrow, as Pepper took a deep breath.

"You done?" Pepper narrowed her eyes, and Grace giggled when Tony backed away from the strawberry blonde woman. He grabbed Grace from her seat, next to him, and began to use the giggling girl as a shield.

"Oh no! Grace protect me from the angry pepper" Pepper clearly was amused by Tony's dramatics, but the less tried to appear serious.

"Really Tony?" Tony held Grace close to him, in a bear hug, but to her joy.

"Grace protect Daddy!" Pepper however burst out laughing, as the shy little girl, displayed a small smirk that was clearly the smirk of a stark

"Wow Daddy, You need actually need a little girl to protect you, I'm disappointed."When Tony didn't reply to that, she suddenly felt that maybe she had said something wrong.

"I-I'm s-sor"

She was interrupted however by, Tony lifting her in the air, a grin spread across his face.

"Did you here that one pepper? She's just like her dad" Pepper nodded in agreement, whilst trying to stifle her laughter.

Returning his attention to the girl held above his head, his eyes lit up in amusement

"Nice one Kiddo!" Grace, who had been shocked, found herself smiling, her eyes lighting up, and tony felt that was the first time, that Grace had truly been happy. And it brought a warm feeling to his chest.


	4. Too different, Broken

Grace did end up enrolling at school. Though she soon realised that she didn't really like it. It wasn't that she didn't like the school work. She enjoyed learning, she really did, but she soon found herself getting bored with the easy work, however the private school that her father had enrolled her in, noticed this. So despite her being in the 4th grade, she found herself taking classes with the 6th grade students. The school had also arranged for her to receive some lessons from a teacher from a middle school. Although she was good at most of the subjects, she particularly English, maths and Science the most. Her dad was most likely responsible for the maths and science, as she always watched him in the workshop. However she loved reading, so that's where her love of English came from.

What she didn't like about school, was the people in it. Despite Pepper's hope of Grace making friends with children her own age. She found it difficult to connect with children the same age. She found it difficult to talk to strangers. The other children also didn't like how smart she was, as they thought it made her weird. The older kids didn't want a "Baby" like her in their class, so they took to picking on her, mainly in gangs, in the playground.

It wasn't rare for her to be seen alone in the playground.

However what she hated the most was PE. She hated how no one wanted her on their team in games. She hated how they liked to throw and kick balls at her in games. She hated how they liked to push and shove her. But most of all…

She hated having to get changed for PE.

She would get changed in the toilets, so that the wounds on her back and her stomach wouldn't be seen, but her skimpy Shorts and Polo shirt didn't cover the wounds on her arms, or the few on her legs.

And that led to the name calling.

It led to the looks of pity from the pe teachers.

It led to her wishing that a black hole would swallow her, so she could escape the torture that was Pe.

Soon the aggression she received from PE became an everyday occurrence, being tripped in the corridors, or shoved in the playground. The physical bullying wasn't what bothered her. Cal had done much worse to her.

It was the name calling.

The constant reminder of how different she was, battered down what little confidence she had developed in the care of her father.

However, she made sure that Pepper and her father weren't aware of what was going on. She focused on working hard in her studies, and enjoying her time at home. She was used covering up injuries, before, so she hadn't thought it would matter. She learned a lesson that many children her age, wouldn't realise till later on in life.

That faking a smile was your best disguise.

Like Tony, who hid behind his arrogant façade, Grace learnt to hide her pain, and how fearful of the world she was, by smiling. No one could tell how much you were hurting, or how much they were hurting you, if you smiled.

She wouldn't be a burden to anybody if she smiled. And that was the one fear that plagued her mind. That she would become a burden, and that she would be abandoned.

Like how her mother had abandoned her

However even she couldn't put on her mask, when that day happened…

The day that her father went missing. She'd been 14, when her father, her best friend, disappeared, and was then later declared dead.

It was if her world had stopped revolving. Suddenly she found herself trapped alone, not even Pepper being able to comfort her.

She isolated herself at home, deciding to drop out the hell that was her school. She took over her father's workshop and spent most of her time completing her education online at a rapid pace, or creating something in his workshop. She like her father, had a talent for inventing, though she found that she much preferred hacking. But she like her father, would get so distracted by inventing, that she would forget to look after herself. She took to drinking cups of coffee, and she rarely slept in fear of the nightmares plaguing her every time she closed her eyes. Pepper could only watch as the girl slowly destroyed herself, and nothing the woman could say, could save Grace from herself.

Grace also took on the role of Ceo of Stark industries, though this was only known to a select few. Obadiah, an old friend of her fathers, had wanted her to sign away the company to him. But Grace couldn't. It would have been as if she was signing away all her father had worked for.

It would have been as if she was accepting he would never come back. So she had blatantly refused, much to the man's annoyance. So to the mass public, the board of directors was running the company, but actually, Grace was.

Obviously there was objection. Why would they want a young girl running a multi-billion company? None of them even knew that Grace was Tony's daughter, she acted nothing like him after all. Everyone except for Pepper, Obadiah and Rhodey thought that she was a relative of Pepper's. This was due to Grace's desire to remain away from the limelight, and for her own safety. It's also why, that to the public, her name wasn't Stark, but Holloway. None the less, perhaps, it was because of her known intelligence, as well as the work she had shown them, they had reluctantly allowed her be acting Ceo.

Grace, during her father's absence, had lost that little bit of light that had kept that smile on her face, to Pepper, it was almost as if she was seeing the 8 year old girl, who had been so untrusting of the world.

The young Stark, who had shouldered such a burden, only ever real spoke to Jarvis, who would convey her messages to pepper, who would organise this with the company. She rarely smiled and when she was giving orders to her to convey to the company, her quiet, soft voice lost its innocence, and it was colder, and made her sound hollow almost. It was something that made Pepper's heart break. Rhodey would try and contact her, but she shut him out too.

Mostly out of fear, that he would tell her that her father was dead. That they had found his body. If they had a body, Grace would have no hope to hold on to.

Her life went on with her in this state for the next few months. Her birthday came and went, though she refused to celebrate. Before she had come to live with her father, she had never celebrated it, so it wasn't like it mattered. Intact when she had been living with Cal, when she had mentioned her birthday, he made sure hurt her more than usual.

She hadn't mentioned it again.

"Miss Stark, might I suggest you take a break? You have been working consecutively for 36 hours" Grace, who was tweaking with one her current projects, shook her head

"Thanks, J" She began softly "But I'd like to work on this, could you make me another cup of coffee"

"…Of course Miss Stark, though I inform you that your phone is ringing" Grace, had created a advanced phone, that worked at a higher capability then your typical iPhone, with more memory, a direct link with Jarvis, as well as hologram capabilities. She checked said phone, to see that it was one of the directors of the board.

"Ignore it J" Jarvis, despite him being an AI was important to Grace.

For one, he could not be fooled like other people. He knew that Grace would lie about her injuries, and he was always there for her when she needed him. Not that had he much choice in that considering he had to watch over the stark residency. He would keep her company when her father or Pepper would work.

Jarvis was one of the only ones she could really trust anymore either. She had lost the ability to trust people a long time, and even when she found it in herself to trust people. They would disappear from her life.

Like her mother.

Like her father.

"Are you sure Miss Stark?" Grace nodded, as she tinkered with her latest project.

"I'm sure J- I've already told them what needs to be done" She monotone.

"They question every decision I made, but I don't see them coming up with solutions"

"Quite right Miss, you've been doing an excellent job, the company has even achieved a 1.5% increase in sales, Not to mention that working efficiency has also increased by 0.58%, especially amongst the members of the board" Grace felt a small smile slip across her face for a moment, Jarvis had a lot of sass for an A I, which she blamed her father for, the smile soon faded from her face.

She didn't like being the acting Ceo, It had been necessary, but she had never really liked how her father was selling weapons. She had never mentioned it, because, she felt it wasn't her place to say so. Not to mention it would sound ungrateful, as her father was keeping a roof over her head.

So she continued to work, though she was once again disrupted by Pepper's voice outside the workshop. Grace had hacked into Jarvis security system, and locked the door to the workshop, because however much she loved Pepper. Grace just wanted to be alone.

"Grace, I've been calling your phone! Why haven't you answered?" Grace had been ignoring her phone calls too, and for a moment she felt guilty, but then the emptiness inside her consumed her once more.

"The board of directors have been calling me, The Senator is requesting a meeting to discuss the agreements from the last meeting" She pulled out another screwdriver as she continued.

"Jarvis, forward my instructions to Pepper's computer, and we can hope that the board actually listens to me this time"

"Yes Miss, though Miss-"

Pepper interrupted Jarvis, as she continued to talk to Grace, who wasn't even looking in her direction

"Grace! I needed to talk to you! Listen Rhodey wanted to tell you about your father. H-"

"Pepper, I don't have time for this." She snapped coldly. "I don't care if Rhodey still hasn't found my dad, tell him to keep looking. I don't want him trying to convince me to give up, just because everyone else has." Grace was angry, something she rarely displayed.

She was just sick and tired of finding no trace of her father, she was sick and tired of people giving her looks of pity, as they talked to her in a patronizing manner, telling her everything was going to be okay. She was sick and tired of just getting bad news.

She was sick and tired of feeling so tired and empty"

Without her father…It was never going to be okay.

Pepper could only watch the angry, cold girl snap at her. The shy, sweet girl that she loved like a daughter, was slowly destroying herself, and it hurt to see her like this.

"The media, the company, Rhodey, you, why is that everyone else has given up on him? I'll never give up on him, because he never gave up on me like everyone else"

When nothing but silence followed, she assumed that Pepper had left, and she ran a hand through her messy brown locks in her exhaustion, and was about to continue her work, when she heard the workshop door open. For a moment she thought it was Jarvis. But then she heard…Him.

"Hey kiddo, fancy a burger? I got you a chocolate milkshake too, with extra cream. It's your favourite"


	5. Things have Changed

It was after he had convinced Pepper and Rhodey that he didn't need to go to the hospital, and when they were on the way towards the closet fast food joint that he decided to play catch up with Pepper.

"So Pepper how's the company been, has Obadiah been keeping an eye on it" What Tony wasn't expecting was Pepper to avoid his gaze, and for Rhodey to cough awkwardly.

"What?" He grinned at Pepper "Did you take over the place yourself pep? Gave yourself a promotion huh? Well if my boss was pretty much declared dead, I would. "Pepper scowled at him, and he found himself laughing.

God he'd miss this.

Pepper shook her head in dismay for a moment, before she looked at him nervously, but before she could speak, Tony continued

"How's Gracie doing anyway pep? She finally got a social life? Mm maybe that's why she's not here."He placed his hand over his arc reactor

"Oh the pain! My only child doesn't ca-"

"Tony" Pepper snapped, "It's about grace" He noticed the sombre pair, and how they were avoiding eye contact. He paused.

"Don't tell me she's got a boyfriend already! He asked jokingly, however when no one laughed, his eyes widened.

"She did? Damn it Pep, she can't have one! She's too young and I didn't get to meet him and threaten h-"

"Tony-"

"She's not pregnant is she? Oh I'm too young to be a grandad pep-"

"TONY." Tony paused in his ramblings, to see and exasperated Pepper

"Grace… she's been running the company"

Well, he hadn't been expecting that.

Pepper watched as he stared at her blankly, his mouth agape in shock. For once, Tony stark was speechless.

This was a first.

He finally seemed to function and he laughed.

"Really? Wow, you're sense of humour needs some work"

"She's telling the truth" Tony turned his attention to had been silent as Happy drove them towards the closet fast food joint.

"Tony, she's not been the same since you left…She locks herself in your workshop, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat" Pepper looked up at him sadly

"She's not the same anymore Tony."

Now Tony had hoped that Pepper was playing some sick joke on him but even he knew that was unlikely, he walked alongside pepper in a silence that was unusual for him, and he continued to do so when they reached the lab.

It was strange still, being back, it was a huge contrast to the conditions he had been living in.

"Grace, I've been calling your phone! Why haven't you answered?" That was true, pepper had been on and off the phone, whilst trying to keep a conversation with him. Grace usually answered the phone straight away. She wasn't the type of kid to go off the rails like that. For a moment, he considered that maybe she was going through a rebellious age… How the hell would he handle that?

"The board of directors have been calling me, The Senator is requesting a meeting to discuss the agreements from the last meeting" Her tone was harsh and cold, and she hadn't even turned to face them at the door, it was nothing like the soft voice she usually used. He noted the mess her brown locks had become and the large coffee cup next to her workstation, she never liked coffee. He felt a smile pull across his lips as he remembered when she had tried it when she was 'd begged to try it, only to scrunch her button nose up at it as she had a sip.

He then let it sink in what she'd just said… those miserable old men, were actually requesting a meeting with her? Were they actually relying on his little girl that much? He was used to the pressure that came with being a CEO, it was a role he had perfected years ago. Plus if it didn't feel like putting up with them, he would just skip a meeting.

He was tony stark after all, and he could do what he wanted.

He was ruthless like that. Grace…

Grace wasn't like that.

She would let it all pile up, because she took everything so seriously. And that would slowly weigh her down.

"Jarvis, forward my instructions to Pepper's computer, and we can hope that the board actually listens to me this time"

Ah, so the board were still the same arrogant, know it all asses he had left behind. Guess not everything changed

"Yes Miss, though Miss-"

Pepper interrupted Jarvis, much to his annoyance, heck maybe his AI was going to alert the kid of his presence.

He smirked slightly.

Least he could surprise her now

."Grace! I needed to talk to you! Listen Rhodey wanted to tell you about your father. H-"

"Pepper, I don't have time for this." He was surprised at her how she quickly dismissed pepper, and in such a harsh way. Grace looked up to Pepper, she was her role model, and they were as close as close could be.

"I don't care if Rhodey still hasn't found my dad, tell him to keep looking. I don't want him trying to convince me to give up, just because everyone else has." He gave Pepper a mock glare, which he was sure conveyed that he was disappointed in her lack of faith. Pepper scowled at him, which made him chuckle lightly. He wasn't mad about the idea they had thought him dead. He was lucky to be alive .Heck even he didn't think he was going to make it out.

However it was then, that despite not seeing her face, he realised how tired the girl was. Her posture was slouched, and she just sounded so exhausted. It hurt him to see her like this.

She reminded him too much of himself, so tired with the world and everyone in it.

"The media, the company, Rhodey, you, why is that everyone else has given up on him? I'll never give up on him, because he never gave up on me like everyone else"

His eyes widened when she this, and like he was, Pepper was in a stunned silence, Rhodey, who was with them, blinked a couple times, before he smiled at him. Getting the message, he smirked, and after hacking into the lab.

"Hey kiddo, fancy a burger? I got you a chocolate milkshake too, with extra cream. It's your favourite"

She turned her head so quickly, he jokingly thought that she would get whiplash. It was then that he got a good luck at her.

She was thinner and paler then he remembered, and dark bags weighed her dull brown eyes down. She hadn't reacted yet, and was staring blankly at him, as if she was seeing a ghost. Much to his amusement, she rubbed her eyes before looking at him again.

"It's me in the flesh, though I'm glad you see me in your dreams, kiddo, heck with me in them they must be damn good dreams" From the corner of his eye, he saw pepper face palm, much to his amusement and Rhodey chuckling slightly, as he shook his head in dismay.

Grace didn't laugh like he had hoped, instead she stood as still as a statue, watching him, in amazement.

"D-dad?"Tony smirked.

"That's right kiddo! You miss me?" Before he had chance to balance himself, Grace had run towards him, and wrapped her arms around his chest, in a tight, and due to his wounds, slightly painful hug.

"Ah, so you did miss me! Well that's a relief, otherwise this would have been pretty awkward." A choked laugh came from the girl, and it dawned on him that the girl was crying, as she held onto him for dear life. It also dawned on him, that Pepper and Rhodey had abandoned him. It's not that he didn't appreciate the fact that they had left the two of them alone to have some time together.

It's just that Tony didn't really know how to comfort his crying daughter.

Geez he had such great friends huh?

When pepper went back to the lab, she found that they were nowhere to be found, puzzled, she asked Jarvis, who told her that the two Starks, where in his room. Curious, she went to Tony's room, and found the most heart-warming thing.

Tony and Grace were cuddled up together on Tony's large bed. His head rested on top of hers, and her head rested on his chest, next to his new arc reactor, that that the glowing or the humming of the device seemed to bother her. They had each other wrapped in each other's arms, and Pepper couldn't help but take a picture.

Satisfied with her work, she was quietly about to leave.

"…You make sure you send that to me Pepper" She jumped, startled, so she turned around only to see Tony's eyes still closed, but instead of his previous relaxed expression, his signature smile was in place.

"But next time, make sure you get good side" Pepper laughed slightly.

Tony stark was an arrogant ass.

But she was glad he was back. Because without him, things just aren't the same.


	6. Betrayal and Success

It had always been a silent agreement between parent and child, that they would keep their problems to themselves. Tony didn't ask her about what happened before she came to live with him, and grace never asked about Tony's childhood. This followed after Tony's capture. She didn't ask about what had happened there nor did she treat him any differently.

She also was the only one who supported Tony's decision to stop making weapons. So as a result.

She was the only one he could trust.

The pair often found themselves together in the garage. Working on what Tony called the Mark II. And when her father had been testing it, she had been on communications with Jarvis, making sure everything was working as it should. She was also the one to suggest decorating the suit, with Tony agreeing happily. No one, not even pepper knew what they were up to. But as they worked, they both realised that things had changed.

To Grace, her father had this haunted look in his eyes and his carefree attitude, had been dampened. Sure he still had his sharp wit, and she would always love her father. But it was as if he was seeing the greater picture. It was as if he was becoming just a little more human.

To Tony, Grace too had changed. That or he was suddenly more aware of things he hadn't noticed before. Grace had more confidence now, she wasn't stuttering as often as she used to, and sometimes she would look him in the eye when they talked now. She was still his shy little girl, but he discovered that when her mind was focused on something, when she was working, she gained a silent confidence.

He also noticed things, he hadn't really taken in before. Like how much she got along with Jarvis, and his robot dummy. An example of this was when, he had threatened to donate dummy to a city college. She had looked horrified at the thought, and had comforted, yes Comforted the robot, saying how she wouldn't let that happen.

However the biggest thing he noticed, was her aversion to Obadiah. Sure she had always kept her distance, when she was younger, but he had put that down to nerves. However, when Obadiah had come over with pizza, Grace despite her growling stomach, had refused to go anywhere near the man.

"What is your problem with obi kid?" He'd asked her this one time when they were in the garage. She'd paused in her talking to the robot You.

"…I don't know" she finally conceded. "He just gives me a weird feeling"

Tony had laughed at that, Obadiah had always been a close friend of his, and someone he had trusted.

Though he now wished he had listened to his cautious girl, as he lay there, unable to move, as Obadiah taunted him. For a moment, he felt that pain of betrayal that he had been protecting himself against. But then he heard her.

"Dad? Do you want something to drink?"

Obadiah smirked, and a sinking feeling filled his being

 _Oh god, please. Not now! Anything but this._

As soon as Grace didn't get a reply, she instantly felt something bad had happened. However she had assumed that maybe something had happened to his arc reactor. Panicked, she wondered round the house, till she made it to the living room

And she would never forget the sight before her.

Her dad lay there, unable to move. Paler then she had ever seen him, he looked sickly.

As if he was on death's door.

She rushed towards him, not noticing the presence behind her as she fretted over him.

"Dad? Oh god what happened?" She took note of his missing arc reactor. "What happened to your arc reactor?" She didn't notice the widening of his eyes, as he found himself unable to warn her, when Obadiah grabbed her hair, yanking her off her dad.

"Well look what we have here, tony, it's your bastard child" Grace, didn't cry out when he yanked her hair. She narrowed her eyes. She was right not to have trust him, but to do this to her dad.

It was unforgivable.

Obadiah smirked darkly at her, before looking at her dad.

"Hmm, I'm going to need someone to... make me more arc reactors." Tony eyes widened.

"And with you being more disobedient and well dying, I'm going to need someone, less volatile." He tugged at her hair again, and she couldn't help the whimper of pain that passed her lips. With one last satisfied look at tony he paralyzed a squirming grace, and waltzed out the door carrying a limp over his shoulder. Leaving tony to watch angry and horrified as his father's best friend, took his best friend, his daughter away.

Phil Coulson, considered himself a good agent. Over the years, he had worked his way through the agency, and he completed his missions efficiently. And a key factor to being a good agent was to not get emotional attached.

However with Grace Tonya Stark, he had done just that.

True to his word, he had kept an eye on the girl, and he hadn't liked what he'd seen.

He only ever really got to see the girl when she was leaving school and when he was around the area. As he had thought, Grace was incredibly smart, and she did well academically. He didn't have a problem with that.

He had a problem with the people at the school. Grace was made an outcast, and she gradually became a victim of bullying. He couldn't get involved. He hadn't even meant to be getting involved with her.

But when she had seen him that faithful night, claiming she believed in heroes, and when he found out she had named the bear he had given her "Phil". He couldn't help it.

It when she was 9 that he first spoke to her. She was waiting for her driver, alone down the street from the school, most likely to avoid her class mates.

 _She had noticed him first, and she smiled happily, despite the bruise on her forehead._

 _"PHIL!" The small had run towards him, and after a few moments of hesitation she had hugged him._

 _"Hey sweetheart, it's been a while." She nodded, in agreement_

 _"But what are you doing here Phil?" She peered up at him, with her cute brown eyes peering up in admiration he wasn't sure he was used to._

 _"Well, I was in the area, so I thought I'd check up on you" She certainly looked better, and she now looked a healthy weight, and she had a glimmer in her eye, that couldn't be classed as the innocence of a child._

 _She'd lost that, and it would be something she could never get back._

 _But she had a glimmer of happiness in her eyes._

 _"Grace." He pushed away the chocolate locks, to look at her forehead._

 _"Who did this to you" He'd hoped it wasn't Tony._

 _Tony was an asshole, but he prided himself being a good judge of character, and he was sure that Tony stark wasn't like the lowlife that had hurt her._

 _Grace however seemed to realise were his thoughts were leading and she shook her head rapidly, the pigtails in her hair swaying as she did so._

 _"It wasn't Daddy!" She insisted. "Daddy would never hurt me! "Phil smiled. She had placed so much trust in the playboy, it was a contrast from the untrusting little girl he had first met._

 _"Then who was it?" Grace didn't answer in so many words, but she glanced at the school building._

 _"You're being bullied?"_

 _Grace frowned_

 _"It's my fault Phil, I can't get along with the other kids" She went on to explain, timidly that she was doing really well in school, but the other children said that it was weird that she was. She also mentioned that she got picked on a lot in Pe._

 _Phil didn't need to ask why, just the fact that she was wearing a jumper despite it being incredibly warm._

 _"Why don't you tell Tony sweetheart?" Grace shook her head_

 _"I don't want to be a bother, besides… It's not as bad as before…"She trailed off_

 ** _Before she lived with Tony._**

After that he had insisted that she tell her dad, though she had been stubborn in her refusal to do so. Therefore he had decided to give the girl his email address, so that they could keep in contact. She had agreed and even said she would make sure her dad didn't know

"You're a superhero Phil" She had said with a smirk "You have to keep your identity a secret!

So they had emailed each other over the years, though during the time her father had gone missing, she hadn't replied to him, and he understood that she had wanted her space.

"Oh Rhodey! Did you find him?" He was snapped out of his musings by Miss Potts,

"Wait…WHAT?!"Pepper looked frantically at him.

"Obadiah's kidnapped Grace?!"

And that was then that agent of shield.

Felt his blood run cold.

Grace soon found herself able to move, and decided to take in her surroundings. It was dark, and she could hear a slight buzzing sound, which upon inspection was from some of the machines in the vicinity. Her feet were dangling from the ground and she realised her wrists were handcuffed to a metal bar and that she was amongst a cluster of chains. Dangling she realised that she would need to get out of this predicament.

However it was then that she heard the clicking of heels, and then she came face to face with Pepper

"Grace! Are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm ok-"She heard the buzzing sound slightly louder, and upon seeing Pepper's horrified stare towards her right, she turned her head, to see two bright eyes, and a metallic figure. Pepper looked at her fearfully,

"Go! I'll be okay!"

The metallic suit, started to lean towards Pepper

"But-

"PLEASE!"

Looking at her one more time, Pepper scrambled away from her. The metallic suit, soon followed, and it was so intent on following pepper, it smacked her head with its hand as it left.

The blow was enough to make her dizzy, as she swayed from her chains. She also felt something warm drip from her temple.

Ah, she was bleeding.

Feeling light hearted, she decided she needed to get out. So using her right hand, she bent her thumb, until she felt a sharp pain. After dislocating it she managed to free her hand.

Falling to the ground ungraciously she stumbled down the corridor, holding her bleeding head. Hoping to find help.

She had not however, expected to see Phil Coulson pointing a gun at her.

Upon noticing her, he lowered her gun.

"Grace!?"

Grace couldn't hear what else he said, as the next thing she knew, she was swaying slightly.

And then everything went black.

Eventually she woke up, and found herself in a sterile room, with lights that were much too bright. A doctor came in, and told her she still had a slight concussion, and her thumb was going to be a little sore, she hadn't noticed her father in the bed next to her, pestering a nurse.

She smiled.

They were okay.

Everything was okay now.


	7. Meeting the Avengers?

It had been 4 years since then. And many things had happened. For one her dad had ruined the whole idea of a superhero secret identity. He also had almost died, almost poisoned by the very thing keeping him alive. Lastly, he had finally hooked up with Pepper, much to her joy.

Her father had almost died during the attack of New York too, so she had decided that after her time at Harvard university, and successfully gotten her degrees in engineering and computer science, she decided it was time she return. That and her dad had sounded pretty excited over the phone.

At age 19 now, she had been pretty young to be at university, but her intellect far surpassed those her own age, so it made sense to live her home to gain more knowledge. She had also wanted to be as independent as possible, and as a result had moved out of her dad's home, though he insisted on paying for her accommodation to begin with. She had gotten multiple scholarships and got a waitressing job to pay for her living expenses.

However, the attack on New York, had seemingly rattled her usually energetic father, and he had insisted she move back in. She didn't mind, as she had never really felt at home in Massachusetts, and hadn't really connected with most of the people.

So that is why she found herself standing in front of a large tower in the centre of New York. Her dad had sent his plane to fetch her, and happy had just dropped her was actually going to meet the avengers! It was a daunting thought, as it was likely they didn't even know who she was, if she knew what her dad was like. Not even Natasha, knew who she was, as she hadn't been there when she was there.

And Phil had assured her that she wouldn't be recognised.

Her eyes watered slightly and her chest hurt as she thought of the deceased agent. Director Fury had alerted her about this, via a phone call.

No. She couldn't think about that now.

So taking a deep breath she entered the building, not knowing what to expect.

Natasha Romanoff didn't do family. Love was for children, and creating such groups was an easy way to get yourself killed.

Or at least.

That's what she was telling herself. However after moving into the tower she was finding herself actually feeling a part of something. They were like a big dysfunctional family, and while she found it strange.

She found herself not minding so much.

In fact, she was very protective, of those who she trusted.

So when an unknown girl walked into the living room, Natasha acted on instinct.

Holding her gun in her direction she narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The girl didn't appear afraid of the weapon, and instead blinked in confusion.

Clint and Steve, who had been in the kitchen, heard the red head, and came to see what was going on.

Steve, always being one to analysis things first, took in the young girl, who was staring down the end of a gun.

She was petite, he noticed, and probably only reached his chest. Her skin had a light tan, and her deep brown eyes, didn't seem fearful, but more… Exasperated? Her long brown hair, rested in chocolate waves in front of her, past her elbows. Her figure was slender, and she didn't seem to have the muscle to really put up a fight, so he doubted she was a threat. Her clothes didn't seem like the sort of clothes a thief would wear either.

She wore a white beanie hat, alongside with a long grey woollen sweater that looked more like a dress as it reached mid-thigh. Alongside this she wore black leggings and a pair of black converse shoes.

Let's just say she didn't seem particularly threating.

"Answer my questions kid"

Clint seemed to come to the same solution as Steve, and he placed a hand on his partners shoulder.

"Easy Nat, she's just a kid. She looks like she couldn't harm a fly." Natasha didn't budge however

"Um…"They turned their attention to the girl,

"Jarvis…could you-"

The AI interrupted her mid-way through her request

"Mr Stark is on his way up already Miss" She smiled softly

"Thanks J" She turned her attention the confused avengers.

"I guess… you weren't told about me?" She asked softly

"I'm afraid not Ma'am, so I'm going to have to suggest you tell us who you are, and how you managed to get in."

The girl was about to speak, when Tony interrupted her.

"MINI ME!"

Running towards her, Tony zipped past the avengers, and grabbed the girl, spinning her around as he lifted her up by her arm pits, much to her horror.

Bruce, who had trailed behind tony, looked at the scene, confused as well as with poorly veild amusement.

Clint looked at Natasha, who had put her gun down, and seemingly confused.

"Did he just say…Mini me?" Natasha simply raised her eyebrow at tony, who was grinning as he rested his head on the young girl's head, who was looking at the group apologetically.

"You're here!"

She laughed softly

"I am, but shouldn't you-"Tony shot up, as if remembering something life-changing.

"Ah that's right!"

He grinned

"Guys this is my offspring, Grace Tonya Stark!"

…..

"EEEEEEEH?!"Clint cried out.

"Tony" Bruce began "Why didn't you ever say you had a daughter?" Tony smirked

"Well, big guy, you never asked."

Grace, detangled herself from her father, and faced the avengers

"Um, it's nice to official meet you all, I heard a lot about you from my dad. Thank you for looking out for my Dad…I know he… he can be a bit much for some people."

The group nodded in agreement.

"A bit much? Well that's an understatement" Clint grinned, and Grace laughed.

"Yeah, well Pepper raised me to have manners" Tony nodded

"That's right I- wait, what did you mean, Pepper raised you to have manners!? I did too!"

She smirked slightly, that clearly showed her father in her as she looked at Tony.

"You. Manners? "Natasha smirked, and put her gun away.

Heck maybe she could get along with the girl.

"Ah my own daughter wounds me" Grace ignored the dramatics of her father, and instead headed in Bruce's direction.

"Ah, Dr Banner it's an honour to meet you! Your thesis on Gamma Radiation was such an interesting read" Bruce was surprised for a moment at the beaming girl, who was looking at him with pure admiration.

"You've read my thesis?"

She nodded

"Yes! Your work on anti-electron collisions was fascinating!"

Clint sighed loudly.

"Oh god, another Nerd"

Grace, suddenly frowned, and hung her head, as if ashamed.

"Ah… Um I'm sorry." Bruce gave Clint a look of disapproval, and Natasha smacked the archer over the back of the head.

"Hey!" Natasha glared at him, and Clint had the decency to look sheepish.

"Ah sorry kid." Grace smiled shakily.

"It's fine…"

Steve who had been watching this, noticed, her left arm, underneath her sleeve was bulky, something he hadn't really paid attention to but, when she shifted, her bag across her shoulder, he noticed the bright blue of a cast.

"Ma'am, would you like some help carrying some of your things in to your room?" Grace blinked, and noticed his gaze on her wrist. Pulling her sleeve down, she shook her head.

"Ah, I'm fine thanks Steve." She paused "I mean… is it alright if I call you Steve? Oh, and you can just call me Grace…"

Steve smiled.

Most people simply called him Captain, not that he had a problem with that, but it was as if Steve rogers was lost in the grandeur that people saw Captain America as. To be acknowledged just as Steve, was a good change.

"That's fine Grace, but are you sure? Your injured-"

As soon as those words left his lips, Tony had rushed towards them, and held Grace's head between his to hands.

"Injured? Where?" The group could only watch as Sarcastic, Playboy Tony turned into a mother hen, as he questioned the girl in panic.

It was almost laughable.

But it also showed, how much they really didn't know about Tony.

"Dad, it's nothing."

He finally spotted her wrist, and moved her sleeve, to reveal the cast

"This isn't nothing" He retorted "How did this happen?

She'd fallen.

As soon as the words passed the smaller Starks lips, Clint and Natasha knew she was lying.

She was a good liar, they'd give her that.

But they were trained to see through these things.

And Grace Stark was lying about how her arm had gotten into that cast.

The pair of assassins looked at each other in understanding.

They would keep an eye on the small stark.

Because even though Natasha didn't trust easily, and didn't do family.

Grace Stark, by association was under the protection of the avengers.

That and well.

She didn't think the kid seemed that bad.

Eventually when things died down, they all settled round the dining table for dinner, courtesy of Steve. Conversation was mainly directed at Grace, much to her embarrassment. And tony took great joy in answering these questions and boasting about his child.

"Wait… YOU ran the company when you were 14?"Clint gaped, and she nodded sheepishly

"Y-eah, I mean it was only for a few months…"Tony just laughed

"She was great! Heck she was the one who made the stark phone and the stark tablet." Steve raised his eyebrow, impressed. When he had been given the phone, he of course been under the impression, that Tony had made it .Not a 14 year old girl.

She shrugged slightly.

"I... wanted to keep busy."

"Still kid, it's pretty impressive, not many kids can claim they were a CEO at such a young age." Clint added.

Grace blushed in embarrassment.

"I still don't get how no one ever knew about you being Tony's daughter" Bruce added, still not fully over this shock.

Grace smiled softly.

"Well I'm not a media whore like my dad"

It was so unexpected from the soft spoken girl, that it took a moment for it to process what she had sad, before Clint burst out laughing, Bruce coughing to hide his amusement, Steve to simply laugh at Tony's expense, and for Tasha's usual emotionless mask to crack, as an amused smirk crept across her face.

"Grace! You're so mean to me! "Tony pouted. Grace however simply laughed, before turning her attention back to Bruce.

"Well, in all seriousness, I used my… mother's surname" The team noticed her reluctance as she mentioned her mother.

"That way, people didn't see the link between me and the stark name"

"But how didn't shield know?" Natasha had being dying to ask this question. She had spent time as his personal assistant, and she hadn't even known about this girl. It annoyed her to some extent.

She liked to know all the details she could about a job.

Tony was about to most likely insult the organisation about their lack of knowledge, when grace interrupted

"They did know" Tony looked horrified

"What do you mean they knew?! And how do you even know If they know. Wait"

He looked at Grace with suspicion

"Please don't tell me you actually work for shield?" Grace shook her head.

"Of course I don't Dad! I am" She paused for a moment, and her eyes took on a glimmer, as if she was holding back tears.

"I was" She corrected "Very close friends with an Agent of Shield."

Steve noted how her previous good mood had fallen.

"Was? Is your friend…?"

She nodded sadly

"He was killed during the alien invasion" She looked at them all sadly.

"You all know him too. Phil Coulson. He was my friend"

Just the name of the deceased agent, sent a solemn mood through the group, however Tony suddenly jumped up.

"Wait. Phil?" He suddenly grinned

"Phil as is the one you named 'Phil 'after" Natasha looked at the genius as if he had gone mad.

"Stark, what are you on about?" He ignored her however, much to her annoyance.

"I bet he's on your bed isn't he"

Whilst the others were confused, Grace had gone a bright shade of red, that Steve couldn't help but think was cute.

"Dad don't you e-"Before she had time to react, Tony had jumped from his seat, yelling at Jarvis to lock the door behind me as he went.

Mortified, Grace simply covered her face, hoping her face would cool down.

"Do you know what he's on about mini stark?" Grace didn't comment on the nickname and faced the archer

"I've got a teddy bear…called Phil" Steve couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, at grace, and the amused faces of the two agents.

"…You named a bear after Phil?" Clint asked, clearly trying not to burst out laughing. She shot up

"I was 8!"She defended weakly, and Clint couldn't help but howl in laughter.

"And you still have him?" Grace frowned

"Of course I do!"

"I like you kid" He declared in his fit of laughter, it was then that Tony came out smugly holding an old, middle sized bear. It was brown and fluffy, and Clint was imagining Phil looking like the bear. The image was too much for the archer, as he began to actually cry in laughter, much to Grace's embarrassment.

"Have no fear, Superhero Phil is here"Grace, shot up after her father, who was taunting her with the bear. Leaving the avengers to laugh at the father and daughter as they ran round the tower.


	8. Getting to know Mini Stark

It was the following morning, and though Grace never really slept much normally, meeting the avengers, and travelling had given her a rare respite from her nightmares. So after showering, plaiting her hair and getting dressed in a light purple sweater and blue jeans, she took the elevator downstairs, and was going to make herself breakfast, only she was surprised to see everyone at the dining table.

"Morning Mini Stark" Grace looked at the archer for a moment, slightly confused.

"Morning… are you having a meeting? I could leave if-"Tony shook his head

"Nope! We're having breakfast, we were about to wake you up" Tony grinned "You normally get up pretty early kiddo, tired were we?"

Grace simply shook her head as he sat next to him

"I'd forgotten how exhausting it is with you dad "Bruce pretty much choked on his tea, at this, much to Clint's enjoyment.

Grace, seeing the doctor in such a state looked horrified.

"Oh Bruce, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Bruce coughed

"Fine "He managed. "Just didn't think you'd say that" Tony laughed

"My kid's quiet doc, but she's inherited her amazing wit from moi"

Grace, poured herself some orange juice.

"Least I didn't inherit anything else" She muttered to herself, as she had a drink. Natasha smirked at this.

Steve who had been cooking breakfast, chuckled softly.

"Morning Grace, would you like some pancakes? "Grace turned to the super soldier

"Morning Steve, pancakes sound great. "She smiled, and Steve, felt himself feel a bit warmer, and turned back to cooking, hoping his face would cool down.

"So kiddo, what are you plans for the day? Are you actually going to go out there and get a social life for once? "Grace frowned at this, her face red with embarrassment as all the avenger looked at her.

Steve, noticed her discomfort, and presented the girl with a small stack of pancakes, which she thanked him for.

"What are you talking about tony? "Bruce asked, seemingly confused.

"Well, Grace here, has never been great at making friends have you kid? "Natasha didn't particularly like how tony was bringing this up, in front of them, after all, even though they got along well, she had only met them yesterday. She knew he could be insensitive, but to embarrass his daughter like that…she felt sorry for the girl.

Clint frowned,

"Not good at making friends? I can't believe that, Mini Stark here is hilarious" Grace smiled shakily at the archer in thanks.

"It's true! She never introduced any of her friends to me"

"Wonder why" The redheaded assassin and the younger stark muttered at the same time. Upon noticed this, Natasha smirked, as the girl blushed red.

Tony glared at the pair

"NO! You two are NOT teaming up against me!" Natasha grinned slyly, and Grace smirked.

"Kid, I see this as the beginning of a beautiful alliance" Grace nodded

"Likewise, it will be a pleasure to work with you Agent Romanoff" Natasha was glad that the girl hadn't declared them as friends yet. She liked the kid sure, but it took a while before she felt she was close to someone to call them someone she could trust.

"NOOO!"

Grace, had finished her food, and picked up her plate, and put it in the dishwasher. She smiled almost sadly at her father who was still pouting.

"Besides dad… you've already met my only friend" Before anyone else could say anything, she headed towards the lab.

There was a moment when she'd gone, but Natasha turned her glare to Tony.

"Do you enjoy humiliating your kid?" Tony glanced at the redhead.

"It's how we communicate, don't worry about it"

Steve just frowned,

"How you communicate? You just ridiculed her" Tony shook his head.

"Listen spangles, Grace doesn't do heart to hearts, and frankly, neither do I, "He snapped "I wanted to find out whether she made any friends at uni, and based on her answers. She hasn't"

Bruce raised an eyebrow…It seemed a strange way to find out information to him.

"So the two of you… are you not close then Tony?" He turned to his science bro.

"Na, we're close, we just don't talk about things too deeply "He scratched his neck, as for once, Tony found it hard to explain.

"Since I met her…she's never been one to open up, so I've come up with other ways to find things out.

"Since you met her?" Steve echoed, confused.

"I only found out about her when she was 8 Capisicle" He frowned for a moment, before quickly standing up.

"AH!"

Bruce looked at his friend in concern.

"Tony?" He asked, despite fearing the answer.

"The woman that was with her…that was Maria!" Clint blinked at this.

"Maria, you mean from shield?" Tony nodded

"That bitch!" Natasha raised an eyebrow, at the suddenly angry stark.

"And you're calling Agent Hill a bitch…why?" Tony snapped his head towards the redhead.

"She tried to get me to sign away my parental rights away, that's why!"

Clint, was pretty confused at this point.

"Wait, you're saying that you first met your daughter with a shield agent, who tried to get you to give up your daughter…and you only just realised that that the woman was an agent of shield." That last part, was said in a rather smug way, much to Tony's annoyance.

"Shut it Clint, the woman pissed me off, I didn't see the point of remembering who she was. She told an 8 year old that her dad wouldn't want her because he doesn't like kids!" The avengers could only watch as tony began an angry rant, that they only half paid attention to. However it was Steve that interrupted the man

"Why did shield even have Grace with them?" The other avengers were puzzled by this, and even though tony knew what had happened to his daughter, he too wondered why Shield had known about his daughter circumstances…it wasn't usually the sort of work they did.

Whilst grace liked the avengers, after her father had basically declared how socially inept she was, she found comfort in her father's lab, in the company of Jarvis. It was always a place of solace for her.

"Miss, are you aware of the incoming messages your phone is receiving?" Grace nodded. She had already read the angry messages she was receiving on her stark phone, they'd been continuous since she'd left, and she'd been doing her best to ignore the threats and the insults.

"Then you are aware, that they highly damaging to your emotionally and mental psyche miss.

May I suggest that Mr Stark is made aware of them?"

"Jarvis, you should know me well enough by now, my father isn't to be aware of things that would bother him. He has other things to worry about, instead of me"

"Miss, I think it would bother him more if he wasn't aware of this." Grace laughed slightly.

"Ignorance is bliss, J. Remember, you don't mention anything unless he asks"

 _Which he won't_

If Jarvis was human, he probably would have sighed.

"Understood miss, though I still think this is a poor decision, and I urge you to reconsider"

Her phone vibrated again, and she looked at the latest message.

 **YOU THINK I'D LET YOU GO THAT EASILY BITCH? YOU ARE FUCKING MINE! I'VE GIVEN YOU ENOUGH CHANCES, SO NOW I'M COMING FOR WILL REGRET LEAVING ME WHORE!**

She paled for a moment, before she composed herself.

It was fine, the other messages had been more explicit. Much more threatening and detailed about what he was going to do when he saw her again. What concerned her was her inability to block the phone number.

When ignoring them hadn't worked, she'd blocked the number, only to receive the messages from a different number.

However, what concerned her about this message, was that he said, that he was coming for her…

But he couldn't possible know where she was…could he?

 ** _A few days later_**

"Thanks again Grace…I-im sorry about this" Grace smiled softly at the super solider.

"It's no bother Steve"

Tony watched the pair with a fixed gaze, as they sat together, as Grace slowly and softly explained the functions on his stark phone. He didn't see why he suddenly needed to learn how to use it, and why he was asking his daughter to explain. Plus, they seemed to be sitting a little too close together for his liking. He narrowed his eyes, unaware of the amused Bruce, and the smirking redhead.

Steve and Grace had gotten along quite well, since she had come to stay, Natasha mused.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but, Steve was often found with the small stark, when she wasn't in the lab, or being embarrassed by Clint, who had been playing video games most of the day, trying to beat his high score.

Typical man.

Steve would go to her with modern day things he didn't understand, perhaps he assumed she had the most patience amongst the group. But whilst she enjoyed watching the pair.

She took great joy in watching Tony's reaction.

With Pepper, at a business conference out of state, Natasha could contently watch how protective Tony was over his little girl.

Take now for instance, Grace was planning on going out, to do some shopping, and to reacquaint herself round New York. Steve, being the old fashioned guy that he is, offers to go with her, which Tony obviously isn't happy about.

Natasha eagerly watched what was about to unfold, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning she sees that Clint has taken the seat on the other side of her, and offers her and Bruce some popcorn. Smirking, the trio of heroes watch the battle before them.

"Absolutely not! Grace you are not going with spangles here alone. I will go with you" Tony huffed. Steve frowned at the nickname and was about to argue, when Grace simply raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, you are the last person I'd go with"

Clint choked on a piece of salted popcorn at her blunt words. Natasha simply shook her head, not in the least bit concerned at her partner's near death experience.

Tony also ignored the choking sounds from the side, and instead looked horrified.

"But why?!"

"Because you're…you" Natasha grinned at that, and even the polite Steve, couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Tony pouted at this.

"And what's wrong with me?

"Tony, you do attract… a lot of attention" Steve added. Tony turned to glare at the super soldier

"Your just jealous spangles!"

Grace smiled slightly

"You do realise, that Steve's life is taught to most children in the world… I don't think he's jealous of the attention you get" Clint who had recovered from almost dying, whistled, impressed, at the quiet girl's, sharp wit.

"Yeah Tony, they aren't teaching kids about you are they?" He added, unhelpfully

"I'm an inspiration to children everywhere, I'll have you know!"

"Doesn't mean they teach your life story" Nat deadpanned.

Tony, feeling that he was being ganged up on, turned to his only ally.

"Bruce, bro help me!" Bruce just shrugged.

"Jarvis?" Even His AI wasn't faithful to his maker

"Sir, you are easily recognisable, which may hinder the trip for Miss Stark"

"Dad, why exactly do you have a problem with me going with Steve?" Tony turned back to his daughter.

"Because!" He whined, Natasha, having had her fill, of Tony's whining for the morning, turned to the brunette.

"Just ignore him kid, he's being an idiot" Tony however still continued

"Why can't you go with someone else?"

Grace sighed, and seemed to ignore tony altogether, and looked at Steve

"I'm sorry about him, Steve "She said apologetically. "We can head out, once I get my coat on" Steve nodded, ignoring Tony's spluttering

"I'm used to him grace, so don't worry."

So after Grace got her coat, she said goodbye to the rest of the avengers and ignore the complaining of her father as they left…


	9. Dates, Pepperoni and Fear

"Steve, you really don't have to carry my bags for me" Steve ignored the brunette pleas, as he walked next to her. Shopping with Grace hadn't taken long, not that he would have minded found the young Stark to be great company, he had from the moment they had first spoken.

She wasn't loud, nor did she like to embarrass him like some of the others. Infact she reminded him of Bruce, except with Tony's wit. He found her a good listener, and been quite happy to listen to him talk of his time during the war. Not that he had randomly started to talk about it. She had tentatively asked him about him it.

Most people tended not to talk to him about the time before, perhaps thinking it would be painful to speak about. However, in this strange world he had found himself in, it was almost a relief to be able to share about what he knew.

"Grace, you're injured, I'm carrying your bag "He spoke with a finality that left little room for argument. They'd just finished shopping, and the pair had decided to stop at central park, before they headed back.

Steve had noticed that as Grace had walked round New York, he was surprised to see that she knew her way round the city, which was strange, as Steve was under the impression that she had never been to New York, as she had lived in Malibu. He had also noticed, that despite the fact that she appeared to be enjoying her time in the city…Something was off.

She was tense, and he noted that she was almost keeping an eye out for something. He might not be an assassin like Clint and Natasha, who noted these things with ease, but even he could tell something was bothering the petite stark. However not being one to pry, he decided to leave it for now, and instead he decided to get to know Grace more.

"Thank you again for coming with me Steve" Steve was snapped out of his musings, and instead turned his attention back to the brunette.

"It's no problem, I needed to get out of the tower anyway." Grace smiled at this.

"Yeah, living with dad, can be a bit exhausting" Despite her comment, Grace's eyes lit up at the mention of Tony.

Steve laughed

"Don't know how you've coped for so long" Grace chuckled at this.

"Well you get used to him…he grows on you…like moss." Steve smiled at this.

"You and Tony, really do get along well" Grace smiled softly at this.

"Yeah, he's… he's all I really have" Steve noted that sad tone in her voice.

"…And your mother?" Grace looked at him shocked, and Steve regretted the question, he then immediately apologised, only for grace to laugh.

"It's fine… I was just surprised. "Upon noticing Steve's confusion she decided to explain.

"No one ever talks about my mother…"

"I'm sorry if I've offended you Grace…" Grace shook her head

"its fine, I was just surprised "She paused for a moment before looking ahead, at the bustling park.

"My mom, she was one of dad's one night stands" She said bluntly. "I was the result of that. I don't really remember her to be honest, she never really cared about me. I lived with my grandmother, and she'd come to visit I think" She wasn't sad when she spoke about her mother, it was almost like cold acceptance. As if she was talking about a stranger… it saddened Steve slightly.

"I know she liked to go out partying…to be honest I think the novelty of having a baby died off. One day she just stopped visiting" Her memories of her mother were limited, but she had the impression that her mother had never really wanted her, especially when she realised how hard it was to raise a baby. She'd been a new toy to play with, and then when she got tired of her, Grace had been discarded.

"She's probably still alive…"Grace mused "But…I haven't seen her since I was small" Steve couldn't help but feel angry. What mother, no what parent could even think to abandon their child like that? Sure he knew it happened, but it still bothered him.

"I'm sorry, for asking." Grace smiled

"Its fine, it happened a long time ago, besides…Pepper's been more like a mother to me"

Steve didn't necessarily believe anyway can think that being abandoned by their mother was fine…

"My father died in the first world war. My mother raised me till she died of tuberculosis" Steve stated

Grace frowned

"I'm sorry Steve."Steve shook his head.

"Its fine, just thought I should make it fair" Grace smiled at this. Eventually their conversation turned to their likes and dislikes as well as how Steve was doing catching up with modern times.

"OH you have to watch star trek! Ah but then again, there is also all those Disney films you missed" Steve watched as she scrunched up her nose in deep thought, and for a second the word cute flooded into his head.

NO! This was Tony's daughter. Howard's Granddaughter! He couldn't even think about getting romantically involved with her. She was a good friend! Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, he still loved Peggy…didn't he?

Peggy had moved on with her life. He'd been forced to accept that, and whilst Peggy would always hold a special place in his heart…he had no future with her anymore. She had grown old without him, their future together had been ripped away from him…

He knew logically had to move on with his life. Not that he wanted to suddenly get into a romantic relationship, but maybe.

Maybe he could take one step at a time, and see where it took him

"W-would you…"Grace glanced at a flushed Steve. "Would you watch them too? I-I mean with me…"Grace smiled.

"Of course I will! We could have our own movie nights!" Her chocolate eyes lit up in excitement, at thought…but then she paused.

"Ah, sorry for getting over excited "She smiled weakly at him. "I've just never… really done something with friends before "She then looked panicked

"We are friends right? I mean I don't want to just assume…"Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, noting the way she tensed, before relaxing.

"Of course we're friends"

And friends looked after each other, Steve silently vowed. His gut was telling him, that something had happened and was still happening to Grace…and he would get to the bottom of it.

He would protect her…because that's what friends do.

Pepper had finally returned back to the tower, after her conference, only to find Tony…pacing back and forth, and ranting to the two assassins and Bruce, who didn't actually seem to be paying him too much attention…

"Tony… what are you doing?" Tony paused, and he looked at Pepper, like his puppy had just been butchered in front of him.

"Pepper! Thank god you're back, it's terrible! "He whined, as he hugged his girlfriend. "It's Grace-"

Pepper pulled away, and searched his face… fearing the worst

"What do you mean? Did something happen to grace? Is she okay?" Tony shook his head

"It's terrible!" he repeated. Pepper had never seen Tony so distraught…

"Tony…it's going to be okay… just tell me what happened. "Natasha who had been finding the whole thing oddly entertaining, took a sip from her glass, and added to the conversation, without even turning away from the program she was watching.

"Grace is on a date with Steve "Pepper slowly blinked…as if trying to comprehend what she had just been told.

"She wanted to go into town, but she said I would be the last person she'd go with! So she went with spangles instead! They've been gone all day!"

"…Is that all?" Her tone was dry and unimpressed. Honestly she'd only just gotten back only for tony to scare her over nothing. Tony pouted

"But its capsicle!" pepper rubbed her forehead, in frustration.

"Welcome back miss Potts."Pepper smiled

"Thanks Jarvis, has everything been okay since I've been gone."

"...Yes miss" Pepper raised an eyebrow slightly at the AI's hesistation, The others seemed to notice this as well… as they frowned in confusion.

"Jarvis? Is something the matter?" Bruce asked

"Everything… is fine Doctor Banner" Tony frowned, Jarvis was acting strangely…

"J, are you malfunctioning?"

"Negative Sir, I am working as per usual." Tony sighed in relief, but he couldn't help but think that his AI was acting strangely…

It was then that Steve and Grace stepped out of the elevator. Upon seeing pepper, Grace's eyes lit up

"Pepper!"

Pepper looked up and smiled as she saw the younger girl, and she happily accepted a hug from the girl.

"Grace! How are you!" Tony pouted as he saw his two girls chatting and sharing a moment without him. So Tony being Tony, he wrapped an arm round both of them.

"So kiddo, how was shopping with spangles?" Grace smiled brightly.

"Me and Steve had a great time…right Steve? "Steve, nodded in agreement.

"It was nice to just take a break." Tony narrowed his eyes in suspicion… the pair seemed to be more comfortable around each other… if the exchanged smiles were anything to go by…

Tony didn't like it one bit…

"Tony! We're ordering pizza…what do you want? "Tony's attention turned to the archer, and his eyes lit up.

Grace narrowed her eyes as he opened his mouth

"Don't even say it" Pepper simply sighed, whilst the others looked confused.

"Is something the matter?" Grace turned to Bruce.

"No… it's just tha-

"Guys we already have _pepperoni!_ So you don't need to order it _!_ " He said this as he hugged an annoyed pepper, as he gestured to the pair of them.

The avengers stared blankly at the man, and Grace looked at them apologetically.

"Well, you don't need any pizza then do you" Grace laughed at this, as Tony quickly rushed towards Natasha, explaining that he still wanted pizza…

The pizza was soon devoured, and eventually the group decided it was time for bed, Grace however was still awake. She sighed as she ran a hand through her chocolate locks, her eyes wide with fear, as she scanned the room. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to settle back into reality.

She was safe. She chanted this over and over again, though her fear didn't lessen. She picked up her phone again, trying not to think of the latest message she had received. It was just before she had been about to go to sleep…

 **I've found you, bitch.**

Underneath that message had been a picture.

A picture of her and Steve at Central park.

She felt herself tremble, and she hugged her knees as she stared into nothingness.

He'd found her.

Zac had found her…


	10. Monoploy, The Attack and Jealousy?

**Hi guys! Sorry it has taken so long to update, i've been busy with college work! Please keep commenting, and don't be afraid to give me some ideas! Thanks and enjoy**

 **Girlwithnosoul**

"Pay up Legolas." Clint narrowed his eye in annoyance

"This is bullshit!" Clint looked at his small stack of cash sadly. "Could you give me a loan?"

Tony grinned

"No. But since I'm feeling generous, hand over your remaining cash and… and Piccadilly" Clint pouted, and handed them over

"You bastard… my yellow set is ruined."

"Can't we just say you win?" Steve asked, no longer enjoying the game of monoplay.

"But it's Grace's turn!" Clint narrowed his eyes at Grace, as he could only watch as his precious cards and money were passed to the girl.

Upon noticing Clint's horror, Tony smirked

"What?" Clint narrowed his eyes

"You can't fund her! That's cheating!" Tony simply laughed

"She's my daughter, how could I not?" Grace simply looked at him sheepishly as she rolled her dice, causing her to pass go, land on a community chest, and getting a get out of jail card.

Natasha had opted to watch the game, with Bruce joining her. She had been getting bored, but then Tony once again ended up in jail. Clint grinned

"I think this games trying to tell you something Tony" Tony narrowed his eyes in annoyance, before turning to his daughter with his hand outstretched.

"Give me your get out of jail free card Grace" Grace raised an eyebrow, and Tony sighed dramatically…

"Please!" Grace smirked

"No." It was Tony's turn to look horrified.

"But…After everything I've done for you, you would just leave me to rot in jail?"

"Buy the card and I won't have to" Steve chuckled, but felt himself grow warm, as Grace smiled at him.

Clint on the other hand found this turn of events fantastic, and had a smug smirk on his face.

"You heard mini stark, just pay the woman."

"But I gave you Clint's money!" Grace smiled sweetly

"I never asked you too dad. You did that just to annoy Clint" Natasha nodded in agreement

"Kids got a point" Natasha added.

"But you accepted it!" Tony weakly retorted.

"Why wouldn't I? It was free." Tony huffed, and gave his daughter the money for the card. "It's nothing personal dad, its business "Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I will remember this betrayal"

The game continued on, and to no one's surprise, Tony won.

Soon the avengers and Grace dispersed…Natasha and Steve headed towards the Gym, Bruce and Tony headed towards the lab, leaving Clint and Grace in the living room

Clint was heading towards the TV, however he noted that Grace was frowning at her phone.

"Kid, you alright?" Grace snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine…"Clint frowned.

"You sure?" She nodded, and headed towards the elevator.

"Can you tell dad I'm going out?" Clint nodded.

"Where you heading?" A soft smile crept across her features.

"I'm going to get my cast off"

And with that the brunette was off, leaving the archer to his thoughts...

Hmmm, was he doing anything interesting today?

Grace wouldn't be long would she?

Heck, maybe he would meet her from the hospital… She was pretty small,

His thoughts went into overdrive, as he thought about the young girl, alone in a place like New York.

He'd come to see the girl, as something like a little sister... so with those thoughts, he decided he would wait for her outside the hospital… maybe they could go get something to eat too, and he could get some dirt on Tony too, he had to have some embarrassing secrets too…a sly grin spread slowly across his face at the thought

Said archer decided to wait at café, not far from the hospital for the girl…It been a while since he had just relaxed outside the tower. However his moment was shattered, when he noticed the Brunette.

The brunette who wasn't alone.

She'd rushed out of the hospital, running down the street, with a dark haired male on her tail. Frowning, and filled with concern. Clint left money on the table for his bill, and rushed after the pair.

It took him longer to catch up, due to the crowds on the street, and for a moment, he thought he'd lost the two of them, when he noticed a figure in an alleyway. Going towards the entrance, as he got closer, he heard crying, and what suspiciously like skin being hit. Feeling anger fill his being, he stomped towards the muscular figure, and grabbed his shoulder, the man, was youngish, and blue eyes were filled with rage. He had a built frame and his dark hair, was short and spiked. Upon noticing Clint, he sneered.

"Look Gracie, it's one of your daddies little friends" Grace had slumped to the ground, not looking up as he hands covered her face. Clint wasn't sure if she was crying, but he noticed her trembling figure, and his eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you back the fuck up buddy" He snapped. "Before I break your pretty little face." The man didn't seem daunted, and instead laughed.

"You don't need to worry yourself, _Clint_ , Me and Grace were just talking that's all." Clint couldn't control his fist as it headed towards the bastards face, however the man simply dodged. Clint attempted to kick him, only for him to block the incoming blow with his arm.

"You should stick to your bows Hawkeye" He stepped back from the assassin. He turned to Grace.

"Remember what I said princess… You know I don't appreciate being ignored." And with that he slinked away, with a satisfied grin on his face. Clint would have gone after the prick, but then he remembered the girl, who had yet to say a word.

Bending down to her level, he noticed her tense as soon as he went to reach out towards her. Not knowing what to do, and feeling out his depth. He didn't try and comfort the girl, instead he picked up the girl, holding her in his arms.

And without a word between them, Clint carried the young girl home…Knowing that she would be in better hands there.

He felt a small smile creep across his face.

A certain Billionaire and a certain super solider were not going to be impressed.

They would be out for blood.

Steve had noticed the absence of the pair, more so Grace. He had to wonder where she had gone, and for a moment he felt a heavy feeling in his chest as he imagined, grace choosing to go out with Clint instead of him. It was a silly thing to dwell on, but he had gotten close to Grace since their outing. They had even started their movie nights, and after careful thought on Graces part, she decided on starting with Star wars. She'd been patient with him, and hadn't seem to mind his questioning.

She was truly one of a kind. It been a long time since he had felt so comfortable with someone like he was with Grace.

He didn't have to be Captain America, superhero who led the avengers.

It been a very long time, since he'd been Steve.

 _Just Steve._

He'd been in the kitchen, just brooding in his thoughts. When a certain redhead decided to join him. A smirk crept across her face, as she noticed the super solider dwelling in his thoughts.

"Missing someone Steve? "Steve turned his attention to the smirking assassin.

"What?"

Natasha simply smirked

"I asked if you were missing someone, in particular, a certain brunette" Steve frowned.

"I don't have an idea what you're talking about "She simply raised an eyebrow

"Is that so?" The pair stared at each other before the super solider cracked.

"I'm not missing her"

Nat simply stared at him.

"I haven't known her long, so I _can't_ miss her"

Nat still stared, and Steve felt himself feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"She'll be back soon anyway, and she's probably with Clint"

Nat again didn't speak.

"Not that I'm bothered by the fact that she's probably with Clint."Natasha raised an eyebrow at , despite her not saying anything, could figure out where her thoughts were going.

"I'm not bothered by her and Clint out together! That would be ridiculous!" Natasha couldn't help let the smirk slid back onto her face, at how flustered the Captain had suddenly become.

He was such an easy target.

"So you're telling me that you're jealous?" Steve paused at this.

Was he jealous? He had no right to be jealous, he didn't like Grace like that…They were friends. So why would he be jealous of the fact she had chosen to go out with Clint instead of him.

Grace and Clint got on pretty well, so he wasn't surprised that the pair went out.

No, he couldn't possibly be jealous.

Right?

"It's pretty obvious too" Nat continued

"What is?"

Nat looked blankly at the blonde, looking at him as if he was an idiot

"That you like her" She commented, as if the answer was obvious and he was too stupid to see it.

Steve immediately felt his face turn red.

"I don't! "He denied quickly.

"Tell that to your bright red face Cap" She turned to the coffee pot on the side, and poured herself a cup.

"Besides, it's not like she doesn't know about who you are. You wouldn't have to live a double life with her"

"I hardly know her" Steve tried.

"Yet, you're the most comfortable with her" She reasoned.

"She's Tony's Daughter!"

"And? "She took a sip from her mug.

"You like her, stop trying to deny it" she took a moment to stare into her mug.

"Just make sure you keep an eye on her" She said this seriously, and Steve realised that she was no longer teasing him.

"Keep an eye on her?" Steve felt his eyes widen slightly.

"Nat, you can't possibly think she's up to something" Natasha laughed at this.

"Of course not idiot. She couldn't harm a bloody fly. I simply meant she's hiding something, that's all "He would have argued against that, he would have defended the brunette, but he couldn't help but agree with her.

"I know what you mean" He conceded "She's jumpy, and she was pretty nervous when we went shopping"

Natasha nodded, as she processed this information, and she was about to mention her suspicions, when the elevator opened.

They hadn't expected to see the archer, holding a shaking Grace in his arms.

Clint simply stared at his partner.

"Go get Tony and Bruce. They'll wanna be here to see this"

 **Sorry that Steve didn't rescue her, but i kinda wanted some Clint and Grace bonding :)**


	11. New and Old wounds

Grace didn't wince as Bruce cleaned the cut underneath her eye.

He'd given her a punch to her left eye, and his ring had cut into her cheek. Her throat was bruised from the tight grip and she probably had a bruise on her upper arm, from when he'd grabbed her.

This was actually mild, to what he usually did.

"So let me get this straight. Not only did you not tell me about you having a boyfriend, you also decided NOT to tell me that he uses you as his personal boxing bag "Tony hissed.

The others had never seen the genius so angry before. He was livid, and without Pepper to calm him down…well, he was taking his anger out on Grace. When the Bruce and Tony had come from the lab, the pair, Tony had immediately rushed over, snatching Grace away from Clint. He'd been horrified, but after she had finally and reluctantly muttered what had happened and why…

Tony had snapped.

"That's about it "Grace murmured. "But I was handling it f-"

"FINE?! Yes clearly, you had the whole thing under control. It's obvious! "He drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

The other avengers, felt somewhat out of place, and they wondered whether they should be listening to this discussion at all. But they were concerned about the brunette who had quickly become like family to them, and they felt they needed to be there, at least to try and keep Tony under control.

"Grace "Bruce took a deep breath, willing himself to keep calm, the situation was bad enough, without him hulking out. The hulk had never actually met Grace, but he was angry, and he could feel him pounding in his head, wanting out.

"Why didn't you tell anyone" Grace bit her lip.

"Yeah Grace, share with the group why you decided that not telling anyone was a smart idea."

"Sir, I did advise Miss Stark to inform you" Grace narrowed her eyes. Of course Jarvis would rat her out. And was it just her imagination, or was he using an "I told you so" tone?

"Jarvis, you're not helping "She hissed.

"Oh, so you tell an AI but not your own father?"

"Sir, Miss Stark did not inform me of anything, her phone was receiving messages that were damaging to her emotional and mental psyche. It was Self-explanatory."

"That isn't the point here J. And you're not answering me young lady. How could you be so stupid?" Grace flinched at this.

"Tony, you don't have t-"

"Shut it Spangles! She is Stupid, she lives with a bunch of superheroes, and she could have told one of us"

Natasha noticed that Grace had tightened her fist, her knuckles white. And she realised that the girl was getting angry.

This wasn't going to go well at all.

"For god's sake Grace, I'm ironman f-"

"You're not iron man to me!" All attention turned to Grace who stood up, her brown eyes cold with anger.

Tony was stunned for a moment, which let Grace continue.

"You're not iron man to me! You're my dad! Do you think its easy admitting that because of my fucking poor judge of character, I ended up once again being beaten to a bloody pulp?"

Steve, and probably the others noted how she had said once again.

"Exactly, you're my daughter, you should have told me!"

"We don't talk about this sort of stuff remember, I keep my problems to myself. It's the way it's always been" She retorted "So what's changed?

Tony felt his self-control slip. She dared to ask what changed?

"You being attacked in the street and coming back with a black eye. That's what!"

Grace didn't answer to that.

Is that was then, ladies and gentlemen, that Tony made a fatal error.

At least that's what the other avengers thought.

"Just…go to your room Grace" Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. He needed time to think, and arguing with Grace wasn't solving anything.

Grace paused, and looked at her father, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. Clint visibly winced, when he saw the small woman's face. And he realised where the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" came from.

"What? "She'd said it slowly, perhaps in her disbelief, or perhaps she was giving him chance to take back his statement.

Natasha slapped her forehead in annoyance at Tony's "solution" Steve shook his head in disbelief. And Bruce?

Bruce was just confused. Was the man really a genius? Because this was just stupidity. Telling a 19 year old, to go to her room.

Death sentence, were the words that came to mind.

"Just go to your room" he repeated "Just go calm down, and we can talk about it more lately"

"That's you're solution to this? You find out I've got a psychotic ex and you send me to my room for a time out! Oh, maybe to make it all better, you should arrange a playdate! That will bloody fix it Dad!" She drawled out

"Grace, don't talk to me like that! I didn't mean it like that. "He tried, but Grace was pissed, and he didn't know how to deal with this.

She had always been a quiet kid, and he'd never had to deal with teen trouble before.

"Tony how exactly did you mean it? Natasha asked. Tony shot her a look of "You're not helping"

"I knew you'd react like this "Grace snarled "Just because you go round flying in a suit doesn't mean you have to save me all the time! I'm capable of making my own decisions! I'm not a little girl anymore! I don't need you to protect me all the time"

"You weren't saying that when you came to live with me. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered at all "He snapped back. However the look on Graces face…He regretted it immediately.

She looked destroyed

"Grace i-"

"You r-really t-think that?" Her eyes became watery, and Steve was sure that the girl would break down into tears any minute.

"No! You know I d-"

"Do i? Y-you didn't p-plan for me! I-I was just a drunken mistake, r-remember?!"She cried out. "I-I'm nothing but y-your b-bastard c-child w-who you got s-stuck with! "She was crying now, her shoulder's shaking as she tried to keep calm.

Tony was about to speak when the elevator dinged, and in walked Pepper…

With Thor of all people.

"GREETING'S FRIENDS! "He bellowed, happily, unaware of the scene before him.

Thor grin started to fall from his face as he took in the scene before him…

It wasn't difficult to see that the Norse God was very confused…

Tony sighed heavily.

As if his day couldn't get any worse.

 **Finally got Thor in! :3 Thanks for all the support for this story guys, and don't be afraid to comment!**


	12. Wise words and a misunderstanding

Man of Iron, I do not understand why you act like this"

Grace had run straight to the elevator when Pepper and Thor had entered, leaving the others to explain what had happened. Pepper had been shocked, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

Thor had been at first confused, at the fact that the lovely maiden was the daughter of the man of iron. Which tony had taken offense to

But now that he realised what had happened, the usually loud god had been unusually quiet.

"You don't understand?!"Tony exclaimed

"You are angry towards the young Lady Grace… yes?"

Tony nodded, why was he even asking?

"Of course I am! Isn't it bloody obvious?"

"Do you not think that such anger is misplaced?" Thor paused a moment " Should you not channel your anger and take down who is responsible for what has befallen the Lady Grace?"

It was at this point, that Natasha noticed Steve slink towards the elevator, unbeknownst to most of the others

Clint of course had noticed, and looked quizzing at his partner.

 _Where the hell is he going?_

Natasha raised an eyebrow

 _Where do you think?_

Clint raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

 _OH!_

He glanced back at Tony then back to the red head

 _Does he has a death wish?_

Natasha simply smirked in response, much to the archer's annoyance

"Of course I want to do that!-"

"Then that is what you should focus on." Thor stated simply, as if the answer was obvious.

"Damn it Thor, it isn't that easy! She didn't tell me! She lied to me! If you had a daughter, wouldn't you react the same way?"

Thor's gaze hardened

"If such had befallen my own daughter there would be no realm that such scum would be able to hide in." He took a deep breath.

"However, You must remember. Lady Grace is the victim here, such anger should not be directed upon her" It was then that Tony's anger faded and he slowly sat on the sofa. In his anger of being deceived and lied to.

He'd forgotten how she must had felt. He wasn't the one who had been hurt.

She had.

How could he have been so selfish? She'd finally told him, and he had just yelled at her, calling her stupid. To make matters worse… he'd hurt her, he'd said he shouldn't have bothered with her. He hadn't even tried to comfort her… had he told her that it was going to be okay, that he was going to protect her?

No…all he'd done was blame her.

Tony looked as if he was about to cry, and hadn't even reacted when pepper hugged him.

He had royally fucked up.

"Grace could you open the door?" Steve wasn't sure what had compelled him to go find grace, and he found himself on her floor

 _"You like her."_ He narrowed his eyes as Natasha's smug tone filled his head. However before he could ponder her feelings, she spoke

"Um c-could you come back later… please?" Normally, Steve, without hesitation would have done just that… but for some reason he felt couldn't leave her alone.

"I'm not leaving Grace" He stated firmly. She didn't respond this time.

"I'm coming in…"he opened the door, and took in her suite.

Most of the walls as he entered were white and he realised she hadn't really decorated it. She had the standard Kitchen and TV system that Stark had put in all the suites, He noted though that she had a large bookcase beside the TV

He found Grace sitting on the counter of the kitchen, her bear held to her chest, and an abandoned cup of coffee beside her. She was wiping her eyes, and he assumed that she had been crying.

"Grace?" He called out to her tentatively, and she flinched slightly, before looking at him. Her eyes were watery as she looked at Steve sadly, as if she was holding back tears.

"Steve… i-is there a reason you're here?" She landed lightly off the side, as she smiled weakly at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Oh." She paused for a moment "I'm fine" Steve frowned at this, as he walked towards her. He didn't believe her in the slightest, but decided not to push her. He smiled at her

"Alright, then I guess you don't mind watching a movie with me?" Grace blinked confused, wondering why the super solider was not trying to push her. With "Phil" still in her arms, she followed Steve to the sofa, as he chose a dvd.

Despite the beginning of Lord of the Rings appearing on the screen, Grace found herself not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"He's names Zac "Steve hadn't been paying attention to the strange film either, but was surprised when Grace started to talk.

"…I met him at University, and he… he actually wanted to be my friend." She said this as if was unbelievable, as if her having friends was something strange.

"He was persistent, a-always following me, and talking to me. He…made me feel important… So it wasn't surprising that I fell for him. W-we started going out, and... I thought l-loved him." Her eyes were distant, her thoughts dwelling on a time with Zac, she could never get back.

"…B-but he changed. H-he got possessive. Telling me what to do, what to wear, where to go. He n-never left me alone." She remembered being so foolishly in love with him, that she had been blind to him controlling her, she had simply thought that he felt the same. That he never wanted to leave her side.

"…The f-first time he hit me… was when he saw a g-guy talk to me. I-i'd dropped my folder, and he gave it back to me…When we got back to my flat… H-he…called me a w-whore…and h-hit me" she hadn't see it coming and it was as if she had reverted to her weak younger self, it was as if things had never changed.

She bought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't know why she was telling him this. Maybe because he wasn't pushing her for answers. He was this calming presence, and she felt safe with him next to her.

"It got hard to talk to dad, I had to do it when he was away. He didn't like me talking to him, and I obviously didn't have any friends to ask for help."

"…Why didn't you leave him? You could have come back here "Steve tried to say this in a calm voice, as not to startle her. But he found himself wanting to hurt this Zac. No one deserved to be treated like that, least of all Grace. He got angry just thinking about it. This punk had put Grace on edge, she was jumpy and he'd her hurt to the extent that she felt she couldn't tell anyone. His mind flashed to her crying in Clint's arms…

Yes, Zac was a dead man walking.

"I t-tried "She hiccupped "He just hurt m-me more. I even called the police" That got Steve's attention.

"And? "He asked softly.

"A-and they didn't do anything… They said they didn't have enough e-evidence, not enough to do anything anyway. He put my arm in a c-cast after they left."

Steve didn't say anything to that, though he thought that was strange. Surely the police wouldn't just dismiss a case like that… it was suspicious…

But he found himself wrapping the girl in his arms as she sobbed. He couldn't do anything for her, but he could at least give her a shoulder to cry on. And maybe it was for his benefit as well.

Maybe he just wanted to hold her.

"It's okay, you're safe now "He whispered these words of comfort to her as he held her.

 ** _He wouldn't let anyone hurt her again_**

 ** _"What the fuck is this"_**

Steve groaned as he opened his eyes, as he tried to think where he was. He'd actually had a good night's sleep! Yet he realised he wasn't in his own room either, which he found odd. He also noticed that there was something warm on his chest.

Looking down he noted a bundle of brunette hair sprayed across him. Grace was cuddled up against his chest, looking so peaceful, a look he hadn't had the privilege to see across her face. His arm was wrapped across her waist, and he found himself to be quiet comfortable, despite being on the couch.

However he then remembered the words he had just heard. They sounded calm, but had an undertone of anger in them.

And it sounded a lot like Tony.

Turning his attention to the door, he noticed an eerily calm tony, and a smirking Natasha, who was holding what looked to be a phone, a smug look on her face.

"Tony?"

"I suggest you get away from my daughter, Steve. **Now** " the lack of the usual nickname's that the older stark usual used, unnerved the super solider slightly. And it then clicked what exactly was happening

Tony had seen him and Grace cuddling.

And he wasn't very happy about it.

Now normally, Steve would have shot up immediately, however, with Grace sleeping so soundly, he found himself, not wanting to disturb her. He glanced at the red head hoping that she would help him in some way, but she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the scene before her.

"Tony, this isn't what it looks like!" He rushed quickly, his face getting warmer by the second.

"Oh really?" Tony all but snarled "Is that a fact? Because it looks pretty self-explanatory"

The talking above her caused the brunette to stir, and she let out a small groan, which didn't help Steve calm down at all. She rubbed her eye and blinked as she sat up, Her Hand resting against Steve's chest. It took only a few moments, but then she remember her crying in Steve's chest, and the fact she had slept on him. Her face quickly heated up as well as she noticed that her dad and Natasha were there.

Not being able to speak, due to her embarrassment, all she could do was let out a horrified squeak as she quickly slid off Steve. Despite the satiation she was in, she found herself missing his warmth

"I- a- er-"

However before the pair could explain themselves, they were interrupted by a booming voice

"Man of iron! Pray tell where you hold the Pop Tarts" Thor paused as he looked in the doorway. He noticed the pair's closeness as well as their embarrassment, and a large grin spread slowly across the gods face.

"Ah, are congratulations in order?"

 **Sorry for the slow update guys, i had writers block! please keep the reviews coming,and thanks for still reading!**

 **Any ideas you have will also be appreciated**

 **Thanks**

 **Girlwithnosoul**


	13. Truths close to home

**Hey guys, i'm sorry for the slow update, i've been busy with college work, but i will try to update again, as soon as i am able.**

 **Thank you for all the support and i hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **I really appreciate your reviews, and any ideas you have would be great to read!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **~Girlwithnosoul**

Natasha scowled in annoyance, her previous enjoyment had all but dimmed as she took in the scene before her. Tony was giving the soldier a death glare across the table, avoiding eye contact with his daughter. Steve was looking pretty sheepish, and every time he looked at Grace, his cheeks would get lightly pink. Grace was simply not looking at anyone, and hung her head as she ate her lunch.

And Thor was just confused. Seemingly oblivious as he happily his ate his pop tarts.

Something had to be done.

"Grace." Natasha snapped suddenly, and the young girl looked up at the redhead.

"Go get some workout clothes and meet me in the gym." Grace looked confused, so Natasha added "From now on, I'm going to train you to defend yourself"

Both Tony and Steve looked horrified at the thought of the small girl going head to head against the redheaded assassin, though a well-aimed glared silenced the pair. Natasha sent a meaningful look at Clint

 _Talk to the pair of them._

Clint glanced at his two team mates, before turning back to his partner, almost pleadingly

 _But Nat!_

Her gaze hardened

 _NOW._

With a resigned sigh, he subtly nodded. She then turned to Banner, who seemed to have already deduced what the assassin was thinking.

"Thor" He said it almost unwillingly "Do you want me to explain how to use your phone again?" The last attempt had failed terribly, with the God breaking the device after he had lost at Angry Birds. Thor however beamed like that of an excited child.

"Yes Banner that is an excellent idea" He boomed, and with that, he led the god to the living room, almost as if was walking to his execution, knowing that Natasha was smirking behind him…

Grace, was no means oblivious. Though she was unsure as to why, Natasha wanted to talk to her alone, but knowing she couldn't necessarily refuse the older woman, she stood up.

"Alright" She conceded, giving a small smile to Steve and her father, whilst not looking the pair in the eye, she went to get change. Natasha didn't react till Grace had left. Facing the males before her she narrowed her eyes

"You are not to come into the gym." She stated

"Er I do own the gy-"He was quickly silenced by the death glare from the scowling woman

"Sure sure" He quickly conceded "Gym's completely yours"

"Natasha" The red headed assassin turned to the quiet super solider.

"Don't push her too much" He almost pleaded, and she would have teased Steve again, had it not been for the presence of the girl's father, who had shot Steve a dark glare…

Natasha raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she left, leaving her partner to fend for himself in the tense atmosphere between the two team mates

Grace had always hated PE. It's not that she disliked exercise. She just disliked it in front of others. Dressed in a pair of grey yoga pants and a tracksuit jacket over her vest top she entered the gym, to find Natasha stretching.

Deciding to follow the Redhead's example, she slowly and reluctantly took of the jacket, knowing she would be too hot if she didn't. Getting warmed up she didn't meet Natasha's eye, knowing the same look would be most likely on her face.

Pity, Disgust. It was what she was used to.

However in this case she was wrong.

Natasha, though hidden by her stoic mask, was feeling a range of emotions. She had seen Grace's reluctance to take her jacket off, and how tense she was. She had assumed that she had maybe a couple scars from where her ex had hit her.

She hadn't been prepared for what she saw. Scars that must have been years old covered her arms. More so on her forearms, which Natasha assumed came from protecting her face. They were rough and jagged in varied sizes. Some were fainter then others, having to look closely for some. Her eyes also noted the bruise on her arm from yesterday.

Getting over the shock, she had about to speak when as Grace was stretching downwards, Natasha noted her back was probably covered in worse scars. These ones were big and looked deep, and Natasha immediately recognised, that somebody had wiped her back repeatedly over the same wounds and scars.

Perhaps feeling her gaze on her, Grace stopped excising to find a scowling Natasha looking at her. Feeling as though she could trust the red head, she spoke softly

"I used to live with My Uncle Cal. He used to drink a lot" She didn't have to say anything else, to her it was self-explanatory. She'd never shared what had happened to her during that time. It hurt too much, and it still tormented her dreams. She had never recovered from her time with her uncle, as despite the happiness she had found living with her father, those dark times always plagued her. And it didn't help that things were repeating themselves again.

"Did he ever…"Natasha trailed off, and Grace smiled at her sadly knowing exactly what she meant.

"… If I said yes… Would you think different of me?"

Natasha couldn't say she didn't. She'd thought that Grace was a daddy's girl, who had gotten a lucky break when she'd met her father, and other then that the always smiling girl seemed to have had a relatively happy life.

"Yes I would" Grace turned her eyes away, feeling foolish for expecting anything other than that, and rubbed her arm, ashamed.

"I would think that you're stronger then I gave you credit for"

It seemed that as soon as the others had left, Tony finally exploded.

"You stay away from my daughter do you understand old man!" Steve returned the glare.

"She's my friend Tony!"

"Oh is she not good enough for you now, is that it?"

Nothing seemed to please the older stark, and Clint wasn't even helping, he watched the argument like a game of tennis, watching the argument go back and forth. Steve had a lot of patience, but he found himself becoming frustrated with the older stark

"She was telling me what happened with that low life Zac! And she cried so much she fell asleep alright?!"He snapped finally having enough of yelling at the billionaire.

This stopped the discussion immediately

"And..."Clint tentatively asked.

Steve grit his teeth, and Tony could tell that whatever his daughter had gone through.

It had been bad.

"He broke her arm when she called the police" Steve finally spat out "Only for the police not to do anything about it!"

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"The police didn't do anything?" That seemed awfully suspicious, and something in his gut told him that, there was something more to that.

And Clint always trusted his gut.

Tony was silent, till he glanced at the ceiling.

"Jarvis is there anything else I should know that Grace hasn't told me?"

Jarvis was quiet for some time

"Are you pertaining to the issue at hand sir?"

Well that was an odd reply

"Why is there something else?"

"Perhaps you should speak to Miss Stark sir" The Ai answered evasively

Tony frowned

"I'm asking you J"

"I'm well aware of that sir" he dryly replied, and his creator couldn't help but grit his teeth in annoyance.

It seemed he was long overdue for a chat with his daughter.

He glanced at Steve.

And he still had to deal with this new problem.

Keeping Steve away from his baby girl.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed with the small girl. Sure she hadn't made huge improvement, she was quite flexible, and hadn't given up since they had started. However the girl wasn't even trying to put up a fight, and seemed solely focused on avoiding on dodging, and protecting her face, leaving the rest of her unguarded.

"Grace try and hit me at least" She sighed and the girl felt a twinge of guilt, thinking perhaps the assassin was losing patience with her. Noticing the girl's hesitation, Natasha tried a different method

"I thought you didn't want to be a burden?" She snapped "Because that's what you look like right now." She aimed a kick at the girl, and made contact with her abdomen.

"You can't protect anyone by dodging" Natasha continued her onslaught of cold words as she attacked, calling her weak, a coward…

Words that cut deep into her, as if the assassin was slashing at her sharp dagger, however she also knew that she had to change. She couldn't go on always being protected.

For once she had to protect herself.

So clenching her fist, she grabbed Natasha's wrist, blocking another blow that the woman was about to give her, and she aimed a punch straight for her face.

Which of course Natasha easily blocked. However a small smirk flickered across the SHEILD agent.

A small grace, was no longer looking down, but looking at her with a fire in her eyes.

That was the look she had wanted to see.

"Try again, but put your body weight forward."

"You do realise that if you two are still fighting, Natasha will kill you" Clint added dryly, as the pair glared at each other.

"I won't have a problem, as long as Spangles here stays away from my daughter" Steve grit his teeth.

"Tony, she's my friend"

"She's my daughter" He snapped "She's been hurt enough, and I haven't been protecting her like I should have been" The admission surprised the men. Tony was arrogant, and never failed to brag about his success, or to make excuses about how he was right.

"Tony" Clint began "This wasn't your fault"

Tony is silent for a moment, a rarity, Steve notes.

"Of course I know that Katniss" Clint bristles at the nickname "It's that bastards fault" He turns back to Steve

"And as I was saying before I got side tracked, you are to leave Grace alone from now on. That clear enough for you Spangles?" Before Steve could even reply, Tony shot up.

"Excellent, now that's done with-"

"That isn't happening Stark"

"And why is that Captain?"

"Because I like her"


	14. Needing and Not Needing Words

Clint was shell shocked by this confession, his jaw dropped in clear surprise, and decided to text Natasha this unforeseen turn of events, knowing his partner would want to now. That and he might need back up. Steve seemed surprised by his own words too, his cheeks heating up as he recalled what he'd just said.

Tony was just eerily calm, and for a couple of seconds he simply stared at Steve.

"I'm sorry, I mean forgive me if I'm wrong, but did you just tell me that you like MY daughter, as in _Like_ Her?"

Steve straightened, sitting up to look Tony in the eye.

"I wish to make your daughter my girl" he stated this with confidence, never once taking his eyes off of Tony. Clint had to give the solider props.

That was a pretty bold thing to do, considering the pissed off billionaire.

Tony slammed his fist angrily on the table, causing the archer to twitch slightly at the unexpected action.

"Bullshit" He snapped "What about Aunt Peggy? Last time I checked you were still hung up on her! "He glared at Steve, with dark eyes cold, and Clint reckoned that if Stark had the ability to, he would have hulked out on the super soldier, and crushed the blonde without a hint of regret.

"I won't have you use Grace as some replacement for her"

Steve was silent for a moment. No one would be able to replace Peggy. She would always hold a special place in his heart. She was his first love. But Grace wasn't a replacement for Peggy.

Grace was his new beginning.

She a bright light in this dark world he had found himself in.

He'd lost Peggy.

He wouldn't lose Grace.

"She isn't "He declared "I like your daughter because she is who she is, and nothing you say will change my mind "Tony narrowed his eyes.

If he couldn't change Steve's mind.

He would have to talk Grace out of it.

That is, if she felt the same.

Grace had finally finished training with the assassin, and everything hurt. Natasha had said that when she wasn't on a mission she would train her… though she was still confused as to why Natasha had offered to train her. Sighing, she stepped finished drying her hair, after her shower. She'd changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and she was about to put on her jacket over her blue t-shirt.

When the door opened.

Her dad stood in the doorway, his signature smirk had quickly fallen of his face.

He'd never seen her scars before. Strange as that may sound, she had dressed herself at 8 and she always wore a jacket or cardigan to cover up the marks.

"…You should have at least Knocked" She murmured softly, slipping the jacket back on, trying to ignore her dad's apparent shock.

Tony however simply walked towards her, and pulled the clothing off, much to her surprise.

"Dad! W-" She paused as she noted the almost haunted look in her father's eyes as he scanned every blemish, every fault, every memory imprinted into her skin.

"Why did you hide these from me" he muttered, his brown eyes that were usually a light with mischief had hardened.

She considered telling him a lie, some excuse, or maybe even changing topic, but under his gaze, she felt vulnerable, as if she was 8 years old all over again.

"Because I didn't want you to send me away "Tony's head shot up.

"Send you away?" He echoed this, as If the very idea perplexed him "Why the hell would I do, don't you trust me"

"Of course I trust you "She retorted as she ran her left hand over her right arm with unease, feeling the ragged scars that stuck out against her palm

"But back then I didn't know you. "She looked her father sadly in the eye "I didn't want to lose my home again, I thought that-"

"If I saw them, I wouldn't want you "Tony finished.

A tense moment developed between the pair, with Grace avoiding eye contact with Tony.

However it was then that she found herself, being carried by her father.

"W-What are you doing? "She spluttered. Her father didn't answer her, and she found herself being carried to the sofa. After plonking her there he sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding his baby girl to his side

"Dad what are you doing?" She repeated, unsure of what was going on.

"We need to talk "He simply said "So I've decided we are going to play 21 questions "He declared a bright grin on his face.

Grace gazed blankly at her father, as if making sure she heard him right. However before she had chance to reason against the childish game, her father had already begun.

Soon they were talking, sharing their deepest secrets amongst one another. Grace telling him about her mother and her fear of abandonment, and Tony talking about the three months from when he was kidnapped. She told him of how she had been bullied at school, and he told her that he had nightmares about when he had flown into the gaping portal in the sky. However they had both avoided certain questions, that is till Tony asked his next question.

"Tell me about Cal "This caused Grace to tense. This was a subject that they didn't talk about.

Ever.

"There isn't much to say "She muttered, leaning on her father's shoulder, a tactic so she wouldn't have to look the man in the eye. "He got custody of me when my grandmother died. He drank a lot, which resulted in him hitting me. This went on for three years, then I got out" She finished blankly, and Tony frowned, noting how tense she was.

"How did you get out Kid? "He asked quietly "It was thanks to agent right?" She smiled slightly at Tony's nickname for the deceased agent.

"That's more than one question "She added

Tony smirked

"Humour me."

So she did. She explained her encounter with the agent, and how she hid in her closet to call the agent weeks later.

"I called him… because he…"She trailed off, and Tony being the genius he was seemed to understand what his daughter was so reluctant to say.

"That bastard…he" He trailed off, not being sure whether to say it out loud.

"He hadn't ever…touched me like that before…I couldn't stop him "She whimpered, once again cursing her weakness. "I was used to hurting me, but not like that "She refused to go into detail about that dark experience, that experience where she had her innocence ripped away from her, and to be violated till he had finished using her like a toy.

"It's what made me call Phil…I wasn't about to let that happen again"

For once Tony had no words, and simply held his strong little girl, vowing he would never let her get hurt again.

They didn't speak for some time. Each wishing to apologise for their words the previous night, but no words were needed.

Their actions spoke for themselves.

"You've got guts cap, I'll give you that "Clint added, feeling slightly sorry for the captain who was being faced with his smug partner. Bruce and Thor had returned from their electronic lesson, and whilst Bruce took to the solitude of his lab, Thor was currently congratulating Steve on his "Bravery"

"Captain, are congratulations now in order?" Steve was bright pink at this point.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"So, when exactly are you going to tell her you like her?" Steve's eyes widened

"I-I can't t-tell her!" He stammered. "What if she doesn't like me?" Natasha huffed in annoyance

"Of course she likes you, it's obvious" Steve was too awkward to even notice that Grace liked him. For Natasha it was frustrating to watch.

"If you don't tell her captain, Tony is never going to let you near her. Least if you're in a mutually agreed relationship, he can't do much about it "She finally reasoned.

Steve's gaze hardened. Whilst he didn't regret voicing his feelings, a small part of him wished he hadn't told Tony. Tony was VERY protective over Grace, and he knew that even getting the chance to start a relationship with Grace was going to be hard.

Natasha seemed to notice his darkening thoughts.

"I'll deal with Tony, and I'll get Pepper to help" She turned to Clint "Clint, you're going to talk to Grace…Thor" Thor beamed at her, hope filled baby blue eyes staring at her." You…" she was about to say he could simply eat the pop tarts and stay out of the way.

However she paused and felt that maybe she would regret this decision "You help Clint "She assigned those roles as if she was going to battle.

Her narrowed eyes turned to Steve

"You are going to ask Grace to be you're date at the Marie Stark Foundation charity ball that's coming up next week" Steve gaped like a fish out of water.

"I-isn't that too soon?" Clint scoffed

"It's not like you're getting any younger cap" Steve glared at archer, before trying to fight the losing battle against the rest of his team mates.

"But her ex i-"

"I don't give a damn about him" Natasha snapped coldly "Now stop making excuses Cap, and grow a fucking spine."

"Nat" Clint warned, though his heeding was ignored.

"You're a super soldier! What you can tell her dad you like her, but you can't actually tell the girl?" She sneered. And with that she stalked out of the room with a huff and muttering under her breath. Clint looked at his angry partner in a mixture of both awe and fear, before turning back to a silent Steve.

"You know cap "He began tentatively "That's just her way of showing she cares…"He trailed off, unsure of what to say and looked at the god for some sort of support. Thor grinned.

"So Captain Rogers, am I in understanding that we will be enacting the Lady Natasha's plan after all" Clint rubbed his forehead in exasperation, realising it had been stupid to rely on the comforting support of the thunder god.

"Your understanding is correct Thor. We are going through with her plan" Clint blinked realising that Steve had adopted what he had dubbed his Captain America voice. He didn't seem disheartened in the slightest, and in fact seemed more confident in telling the younger stark his feelings.

Huh.

Who knew Natasha had a talent for pep talks?


	15. A forgotten night and a date?

The following morning, things seemed to be tense between the avengers.

Especially between Steve and her father, who was currently glaring at the super soldier, as if he was hoping the man would combust, with the others watching with unease.

She also didn't miss the secret looks between Steve and Natasha.

It was strange, and a weird feeling filled her chest, a heavy indescribable feeling that filled her as she watched the pair of them.

So she decided that she needed to clear the air. And she knew just how to do so.

"Dad, did you know that me and Clint met before you knew him?" she asked randomly

Clint raised an eyebrow not entirely sure what she on about.

"You did?" Tony questioned, his narrowed gaze now turned to the archer, who looked very confused.

She nodded.

"I was a bit hurt you didn't remember me, and I didn't want to make things awkward." She took a calm sip of her coffee "I mean we did spend that night together"

Tony choked on his coffee.

"WHAT!?"Natasha turned to her partner looking unimpressed, Bruce was looking slightly horrified, and seemed to be wishing he was back in his lab. Thor, with a pop tart in his mouth had paused in his meal, looking between the two friends in confusion.

Steve's eyes darkened at the archer. The man had spent the night with grace, and hadn't even remembered her? It was the sort of behaviour he expected of Tony, due to his past reputation.

But not Clint.

It also filled him of a dark feeling, and he suddenly felt the need to punch something. He hated the idea of _his_ Grace even being with the archer.

He paused.

Grace wasn't his, heck he hadn't even told her he wanted her to be his girl.

Tony was deathly quiet, something that scared the archer immensely.

It was never a good sign when the usually loud billionaire went quiet.

Because more than likely he was thinking of the most painful way to kill the archer.

And Tony was a genius, so he could probably get very creative.

Clint's survival instinct quickly kicked in, as he noted the judging and pissed off looks he was now receiving from his team mates.

"I DIDN'T!" He quickly denied.

Grace sighed.

"I'd been crying, and it started out as you comforting me." She paused and looked at Clint, almost sadly "You spent the night with me, and you were gone in the morning" She then looked at father

"Didn't even leave me a note." Clint was looking wide eyed at this point.

"This is most unsettling to hear, Eye of Hawk" Thor declared, looking disappointed in the archers actions

"Clint" Tony growled, his usual nick names for the archer was gone. "You wanna come outside with me for a minute" The archer needed a very, intensive talk with him and his iron man suit

"Grace, are you trying to get me killed?!"He squawked "That's completely not true!" Grace looked at Clint in what looked like a smug look, from the usually quiet girl.

"It is" she declared "How else would I know that you're right butt cheek has a scar going diagonally across it?" She hung her head, in what Steve assumed was sadness "You told me it was from shrapnel" Natasha nodded, as Steve pulled the now trembling girl in his arm, while giving his captain America look at the archer, for being so insensitive and for taking advantage of such a young, sweet girl.

"She's right, he does have that scar" No one asked how Natasha knew this, but this confirmation was as if Clint Barton's death sentence had been signed.

Tony slowly rose from his seat, and Clint was a stammering mess, doubt now filling his eyes, as he tried to ward of a very angry Tony, and to apologise to Grace.

However it was then that the laughter came from Grace.

This paused the attempted murder that had been about to take place.

It was full blown laughter, the loudest they had heard from the Steve realised that her previous trembling had been her simply trying to hold back her laughter.

"Grace?" Bruce looked at the girl confused, as she took deep breaths, trying to calm down, as she leaned against Steve for support. She wiped her eyes, that had been tearing up.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" She managed, still laughing. Natasha was looking partly proud and partly amused at the younger girl.

She was a good actress.

Tony for once was speechless, looking at his daughter in a mixture of awe and hurt.

Clint however narrowed his eyes

"Wait, so you were lying!" He cried out. By now Thor was booming with laughter, and Bruce was chuckling, amused at the girl's antics.

Steve had sighed with relief, and also noticed that Grace had moved away from him, and he was enjoying her petite frame leaning against him. He couldn't help but admire her as her brown eyes twinkled in joy, and the signature stark smirk clear on her face.

"You're an agent, shouldn't you be aware of was lying?" Clint gaped like fish.

"How the hell did you know about my ass?" He turned his glare to his partner, accusation clearly across his face.

"Were you apart of this?"

"No, you idiot, though I wish I had been" Clint scowled. Grace smiled

"I know about you butt" Grace began "Because when it happened, Phil sent me a picture"

Clint gaped like a fish out of water.

Natasha smirked

"Phil sent you a picture of Clint's ass"

"Oh yeah, it was hilarious" Clint was looking particularly mortified, not noticing the smug look on the girls face.

"Why would you even lie about this!?"He screeched, horrified that this seemingly innocent girl would even lie about such a thing. The brunette smirked that same stark smirk.

"I was bored"

Tony found himself feeling exceptionally proud of his little girl.

Ah, He thought…

Don't they grow up so fast?

After the events of that morning, Grace began to notice the extra company she seemed to have gained.

The god of thunder, Thor and the master archer, Clint.

Clint had suggested a video game marathon, and Thor was watching whilst feasting on a large bowl of M&M's. Though she noticed that the god would repeatedly look at her, and turn away when she stared right back at him. Finally she had enough, and after suffering defeat again against a still mortified Clint, she tossed the controller on the sofa.

"Thor, if you have something to say, please say it" She stated. Clint cursed the lack of subtleness that the blonde god had.

"Lady Grace" He began "What are your feelings regarding Captain Rogers?" Grace immediately began to turn a vibrant shade of red. Clint raised an eyebrow at this.

Hm, maybe Thor's direct approach had been effective. He hadn't planned on asking her so bluntly, but this seemed to be pretty effective.

"Answer the man kid, share with the group your thoughts" Grace turned to the archer with a dark glare, that probably would have been more effective if her cheeks were not so red.

"W-why would you e-even a-ask me that?" She cried seemed to ignore her stammering and turned to Thor.

"You should take that as a yes"Thor nodded in understanding. All of this however seemed to be too much for the smaller stark, who quickly fled the scene.

A silence passed between the pair.

"Eye of Hawk, is there NOW cause for celebration?" Clint smirked.

"Not yet buddy,But there will be."

Tony was outnumbered.

No Suit…and for once, no plan…This was it.

He had no means of escape.

But he would be damned if he at least didn't put up some sort of fight.

"…And you aren't going to interfere at all. Do you understand Tony? Natasha looked particularly smug as Pepper finished her spiel on why he should apparently not get involved with Steve and Grace's 'relationship'.

He scoffed.

There was no relationship between the super soldier and his daughter.

Not if he had his way.

He of course realised he was in this battle alone.

The Widow had already wrapped Pepper up in her web, ensnaring her in their plan to get his daughter and captain spangles together. Bruce, his only other comrade, had made himself neutral ground, not even supporting his science brother.

"Me? Interfere? Pepper it's like you don't know me at all" He retorted. Pepper simply gave him a pointed look.

"Tony, Can't you see how great they would be together? Do you want to deprive your daughter of having a loving relationship with Steve?" So she was trying the guilt trip? Smart, he conceded, but not smart enough.

"He's a 95 year old virgin. Need I remind you he knew my old man? You know…in World War 2?"Pepper didn't budge.

"Doesn't matter" She dismissed his words with ease. "Now that I've told you not to interfere, I thought I might as well tell you, that Steve is going to ask Grace to the Maria Stark Foundation Charity Ball "Natasha felt her lip twitch as Tony made a sound resembling a dying animal, a noise so inhuman that even Bruce stopped his work to look at Tony in concern.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes sir?"

"Cancel the charity ball!" It was run by stark industries, he could cancel it. He grinned at his two opponents. This was a fight he would win.

"I'm afraid you don't have that authority sir" Tony couldn't believe this, not to mention his AI seemed to have gotten Sassier. Pepper was looking victorious, and Natasha looked smug

Even his own creation had turned against him…

He was alone in this fight against the spangled man…

Steve was currently making his way to the elevator.

On his way to go find Grace.

 _Keep calm Steve, it's going to be fine_

His chants did nothing to calm his nerves.

He was ACTUALLY going to ask Grace on a date.

Part of him wanted to at least wait, but he knew that Natasha would kill him.

He was drowning in his thoughts, but when the elevator opened.

Grace was looking red faced in the contraption.

She blinked, before smiling slightly at Steve.

"Ah,hi Steve" she breathed out. Steve frowned noticing her reddish face, and without thinking he stepped into the elevator and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay Grace?" His frown deepened as she was only getting hotter. "You're not sick are you?" He looked at her face to find she had gotten redder. She was staring at him, before she stepped back, hitting the edge of the elevator which at this point had closed.

"I-I'm fine!" She squeaked. "What floor do you need to go to" Whilst puzzled at her behaviour, he decided that this was the time to ask her to go with him to the charity ball next week.

"I came to see you actually"

"Is everything okay?" She quickly asked. "Has my dad being giving you any trouble? Or did you need me to explain something?" Steve couldn't help but smile as she asked him numerous questions.

She was so kind, so innocent.

He could understand why Tony was so adamant about protecting her.

Heck he wanted to protect her.

"Steve?" Tilting her head slightly, she looked at him with concern.

"Grace" He started firmly "Will you...will you" She stared at him patiently, and that was all he needed.

"Will you go with me to the Maria Stark Foundation ball with me next week?" Grace seemed surprised for a moment, she looked into his eyes, before nodding shyly.

"W-what time should we meet?"

It was in that moment, that Steve felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	16. The Ball!

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry i haven't updated.I have exams that I've had to revise for.I still do! So i might not update for a while. But as a peace offering, i have written TWO CHAPTERS! Yes TWO! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you for supporting this fan fic! it's so appreciated!**

 **Write when I can**

 **~Girlwithnosoul**

"Stop gawking at my daughter spangles" Tony hissed, only to receive a glare from Pepper. It was hard for Steve not to stare at his date. Grace was dressed in a stunning red dress, it wasn't skin tight and was much longer compared to some dresses that modern day women wore. It was also long sleeved, which Steve noted was something she always wore…Matching red lipstick adorned her lips, and for a moment he was reminded of Peggy…Her usually wavy hair had been curled and rested on her left shoulder.

She smiled shakily as slowly walked towards them. Natasha had insisted on a pair of black heels, and Grace found herself missing her flat shoes immensely. The same silver pendent that she always wore rested across her neck.

Her father had given it to her for her 15th birthday and she made sure she always wore the circular pendent.

Tony had been in a foul mood all week, and had insisted that he go with them to the charity event, which led to Pepper accompanying them to make sure Tony didn't interfere too much.

Not feeling comfortable with their stares, Grace let her gaze fall to the ground.

"It doesn't look great huh? I-I'll go change" Steve gently grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop and smiled at her softly

"You look beautiful doll" A red mist covered her cheeks as she smiled.

"er you too" She paused, but then realised what she had said.

"Ah, I mean you look great, because you don't call guys beautiful. Not that there is anything wrong with a guy who is-"She quickly closed her mouth, realising she was making a fool of herself.

"Sorry… "

Tony, whilst extremely amused at his daughter's babbling, zoned in on Steve's grip on his daughter's wrist, and quickly pulled her away.

"Did I pick that dress? "He asked cheekily "Because I have fantastic taste in fashion" She laughed, not seeming to notice the dark glare he sent Steve as he escorted her to the car. Pepper gave Steve a sympathetic look.

"You're in for a long night captain" Steve watched the smile on Grace's face as she talked with her father.

"That's fine. She's worth it" He murmured softly, and Pepper smiled,

They were perfect for each other.

And she would be damned if she let Tony get in the way.

After a slightly awkward car ride, and avoiding the press, they made it to the ball, where the other Avengers were gathered.

Clint was with Bruce near, the bar. Bruce feeling uneasy in such a large crowd, and Clint wanting access to the bar. Both men wore suits, though Clint messed with his tie, every now and then.

Tony too wore one of his expensive suits, and Pepper was dressed in a dark blue slim dress, which Grace thought looked beautiful on the woman who was like a mother figure.

Natasha always looked great in whatever she wore, and tonight was no exception. She wore an emerald grin gown, a slit going up the one side of her leg.

It was surprising to see Thor in a suit as well, him looking so different without his usual Armor. His mid length locks were even tied up, and for a moment she hadn't recognised him

"Hey guys!" Tony, who had linked his arm with his daughter walked over to greet them, not seemingly bothered by the annoyed stare of Natasha. Tony was interfering in her plans far too much…

"Man of iron, you have arrived!" Boomed Thor." Lady Grace, you are a beautiful sight to see." She blushed at the god's complement, and smiled shyly.

"Ah, thanks. You look great in a suit Thor"

Steve had joined Clint and Bruce at the bar, both looking at him with sympathy.

"Sooo, I guess Tony's being a pain in the ass" Clint mused. Steve laughed slightly

"He's just protecting her" Clint scoffed

"He's being an ass, the girls can make her own decisions "Bruce drank his water slowly

"The way Tony sees it, she hasn't made a great decision lately "He mused quietly. Both men tensed as the scientist eluded to Grace's ex-boyfriend.

"Do we have anything on him? "Steve murmured. The assassin shook his head, his eyes darkening as he thought about the arrogant prick.

"Nothing. I did some research into the university Grace went to. There isn't any record of a Zac "Steve narrowed his eyes.

That was strange.

He felt like he was missing something, as if something wasn't adding up.

"I don't really want to push Grace to talk about it either" Steve confessed. "But what if he tries something?" His mind thought back to the trembling and bruised girl in Clint's arms

Clint scoffed.

"Grace doesn't go anywhere alone, he isn't going to try anything" Clint added "Not if he's smart anyway."

Natasha approached then men, and narrowed her eyes at Steve

"Why are you letting him walk all over you!" she snapped, looking clearly unimpressed.

"Natasha, you look great tonight" He complimented and Clint snorted, whilst Bruce tried to stifle his chuckle

"Steve, get your ass over there, Thor's getting more action then you are" He turned and noted that whilst Pepper and Tony were dancing, Grace was laughing as Thor basically twirled the brunette, not really understanding Earth's dances.

His smile softened as he noticed how she was enjoying herself, not seeming to notice the attention the pair were receiving.

God, she was beautiful.

And without realising it, he found himself making his way towards his date.

Grace laughed breathlessly as she and Thor danced. She had tried to talk the Asgardian through the steps of the dance, but he had quickly given up and resorted to spinning her around repeatedly.

He was just finishing a twirl, when he was stopped by Steve.

"Mind if I cut in?" Thor grinned, and bowed slightly "Of course Captain Rogers" He bowed to Grace, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes

"It was an honour to dance with you Lady Grace" Grace smiled

"Likewise, your highness" She even curtsied, which had the God beaming as he left the pair.

Steve gently placed his hand on Grace's waist, and the other on her shoulder.

"You looked like you were having fun" Steve began, and he felt his face heat up as she laughed slightly.

"I was more dizzy then anything" She conceded, still breathless from the experience

They continued their light hearted chatter as they danced together, not noticing the glare they were receiving from Tony.

Pepper thought the pair of them dancing was like something off a Disney film, although the smile on her face faded when she noticed her partner's scowl.

"Tony." She began, a clear warning in her tone, which perhaps Tony chose to ignore.

"He's got his hands all over her!" he pouted "And they don't need to be that close to dance together"

"Tony, they look like they're having fun, that's all" Tony narrowed his eyes

"Yeah well, that will be the only 'fun' they're gonna have" Pepper frowned.

"Tony, you have to let her make her own decisions, she's 19, almost 20."Tony visibly cringed at this.

"I don't even think this is just about Steve is it?" Pepper asked knowingly. She was good at reading people, and even Tony could be read like a book. "She's growing up Tony, and you can't stop that"

A moment of rare silence passed between the two, as the song came to an end. Tony was the first to step away, and he quickly made his way to the bar, no longer wanting to talk about such emotional matters.

Pepper was right. To an extent…

He didn't want to talk about how he missed the small girl who followed him around.

He didn't want to talk about the small girl he held as she cried at night.

He didn't want to talk about how he had failed his little girl.

And he certainly didn't want to talk about how the man who had stolen his father away, was now stealing his little girl.

His gaze hardened as he poured his drink, not noticing the concern of his fellow avengers. Pepper probably didn't realise how dark his thoughts had become.

At most, his relationship with his father was something that had been eluded to, but never truly discussed.

However, this time he wasn't going to stand by whilst Spangles took someone else away.

Even dead, Captain America had taken his father figure away, living him with nannies who didn't really care and a father who had been so focused on finding the soldier from the past, that he had neglected his time in the present

 _"Dad do you wanna to-"_

 _"Not now Anthony!" He hadn't lifted his eyes from the file he was reading, which even Tony knew by now, was all about Captain America._

 _"But D-"_

 _"You're supposed to be with your nanny, I'm busy right now!"_

He shook his head slightly, his eyes focused on the scotch in his glass.

If Spangles was planning on taking his daughter.

Well, he wasn't going to have an easy ride. **He'd make certain of that.**

Steve and Grace danced together for a couple more songs, before she excused herself, claiming she needed to use the restroom.

She didn't.

She needed to calm herself down before she got lost in Steve's beautiful sky blue eyes, whilst melting into a puddle at his feet.

She'd surprised herself by somehow maintaining a coherent conversation with the captain.

She'd been surprised when he had asked her to be his date.

Her cheeks heated up just thinking about it.

Golden boy, superhero Steve had actually asked her to be his date.

She paused. Wait…was it a date?

She and Steve were great friends, heck he was probably her best friend…so who was she to assume that he wanted to take it to the next level?

 _There you go again Grace, getting your hopes up!_

She felt a frown form across her lips.

Of course, he was still in love with Peggy Carter.

Grace knew all about the legend that was Peggy Carter.

And she was everything that Grace wasn't.

Beautiful, strong, brave. She fought alongside Steve, and even helped to found Shield.

Who was she compared to a woman like her?

Peggy Carter wouldn't have let herself get beaten down, and Peggy Carter certainly wasn't covered in grotesque scars like she was.

Her previous good mood quickly dampened as she realised how deluded she had been. Steve would never want to be more then friends. And she just had to accept that.

Though a part of her was glad this had dawned on her, before her hopes got any higher.

She'd have to put a stop to these feelings, because she was just so tired of getting her hopes up for nothing.

With these thoughts realised, she almost didn't want to go back out there.

So with on last glance at the mirror and a sad sigh, she made her way out of the female restroom.

Only for a rough grip to grab her arm.

"Hi Princess. Did you miss me?"


	17. The monster I feared to become

Bruce Banner didn't particularly see himself as a avenger, a hero.

He was just a scientist who had gone too far, and was now suffering the consequences.

If anything the Hulk was the avenger.

Bruce watched the other avengers laughing, and he felt a small smile tug at his lips.

He may not have been an avenger, but he was somewhat glad that he had been accepted by them.

He could feel the Hulk in the back of his mind, grunt his agreement, though he felt himself smile awkwardly at the annoyed grunt the hulk gave when he eyed the Asgardian god.

The hulk held grudges apparently.

Infact, if you made it into the hulk's inner circle, and if you were a close friend of Bruce banner.

The hulk had no qualms about destroying a city for you.

Infact, the hulk was quite fond of Grace Tonya Stark, strangely enough.

So when he saw the young girl, running away, looking terrified.

He could feel the hulk growling in anger, demanding answers.

And the hulk wasn't exactly alone in that feeling…

Grace thanked the gods that Natasha had been training her. When He had gripped her arm, she had managed to twist his arm, removing his grip. She'd then sent a quick jab towards his nose, only for him to grab her fist.

"Well, look at that, The princess has some new party tricks" Zac sneered at tried to not cringe in pain as he tightened his grip on her fist, but she couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran through her as he leaned in closer towards her.

"I'm afraid you're coming with me princess" She narrowed her eyes.

"Go to hell" She snapped angrily. She bristled as he laughed.

"Ooh, someone's also grown a backbone" He'd pushed her against the restroom walls, his ice cold eyes staring at her, and she flinched when he lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her.

"We'll have to get rid of that, won't we?"

And then he leaned in, roughly pressing his lips against her own. Perhaps it was then, in her scared mind that something in her snapped.

She didn't see Zac in front of her.

She saw her Uncle.

And she wasn't 19.

She was that scared little 8 year old girl.

It was as if her mind went blank.

She bit his lips so hard that she drew blood, the metallic taste registered in her mind.

He pulled back cursing, and he had gone to hit to receive a punch to the jaw, followed by a jab to the stomach.

It was if her body had a mind of its own.

She couldn't tell you how many times she punched him, nor could she tell you how she managed to hit him with enough strength to make this larger man fall straight to the sink. His head smacking against the counter with a sickening crack.

All she knew, is that when her mind cleared. The man that had terrorised her, lay crumpled on the ground, bruised bleeding and beaten. Surrounded in Crimson, So much so that Natasha would have been impressed.

That is, if Grace knew how the hell she had done it. As whilst Natasha had trained her.

It hadn't been for very long, especially not long enough to get this sort of result.

She realised as she stared at him…

That the man that had been plaguing her was not breathing.

Staggering back, she realised she had to get out of there.

She hoped she was wrong, but these thoughts plagued her as she ran.

She had become exactly like the monsters she had always feared.

Because she feared, it was more than likely that she had killed a man in cold blood.

 ** _She didn't seem to even pay attention to the camera in the very corner of the wall that had seen the destruction she had caused… and it almost seemed to have zoomed in as she fled…_**

She didn't get in her mind, far enough away, as she found herself grabbed again.

Panicked, she faced her assailant breathing heavily, ready to defend herself once more.

Except this time.

It was Captain America who faced her.

Steve was known as a worrier amongst the avengers. It was not something he was ashamed of, nor was it something he planned on changing any time soon.

But he tried not to worry too much about the prolonged disappearance of his date, however he couldn't deny the relief he felt when he saw her figure. However he felt himself frown as he noticed her running out of the girls restroom.

And he certainly hadn't expected her to turn to face him looking as panic stricken as she did. Eyes filled with tears, red eyed and puffy, and her red lipstick now looking a darker shade as it mixed with the blood on her lip. Her brown curls were now ruffled and she was breathing quickly, fear clearly in those chocolate orbs of hers.

Upon realising who he was, Grace let out a whimper, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she sobbed, before smothering herself against his chest as she cried.

Eyes wide, not really knowing what to do, he cooed softly to the younger stark, whilst directing her to a quiet corner, hoping to avoid the curious on lookers…

Once he was successfully there he pulled away slightly.

"Grace what's wrong? What happened"He asked softly as she shivered against him.

It broke his heart to see her like this, so afraid, and he had no way of helping her.

She sniffled.

"I-I t-think i-I killed him"She finally managed. "i-I d-didn't m-mean t-to! B-but h-he w-wouldn't l-l-et me g-go!" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking with the effort. Steve felt his blood run cold and he cupped his girl's cheek, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I need you to tell me what happened doll, okay? "She nodded weakly.

"I-i-t was Z-Zac "She spluttered "I-I think he's d-d-dead.H-he a-a-ttacked m-me i-in the r-restroom"Her breathing got heavier "H-he h-hit h-is h-head o-on t-the s-s-ink a-and i-I think h-hes d-dead. I-I killed him!" she cried out.

Though very surprised, at this information he had just heard, he stroked her head softly trying to get the emotional girl in his arms to calm down. It was during this that he realised he needed back up.

And that back up came in the form of a Dr Bruce Banner, who had been watching the pair with ever growing concern.

And a hell of a lot of anger.

"Steve what the hell happened? "He demanded, and much to Steve's horror, Bruce's eyes were looking slightly green, and his skin had a slightly green tint to it

Realising that this could get out of hand VERY quickly. He did something very reckless.

He placed a sobbing Grace in the Doctors direction, her hands latching onto the Doctors suit as she shook.

This seemed to stun the doctor/Hulk and instinctively he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Get Tony, and stay with her Bruce "Both men knew that Steve meant more than just 'stay with her'.

He also meant stay as Bruce Banner, not as the Green creature that dwelled within him. So with a solemn nod in the captain's direction the doctor gently directed the girl in his arms towards the bar, Where Tony, Clint and Thor were.

Natasha had been chatting quite contently to Pepper, when a flustered Steve had rushed towards them.

Natasha would have made a smart remark if it hadn't been for the clear panic in his eyes.

He first looked at Pepper.

"Pepper I need you to get everyone out, Say there's a fire emergency, tell them something to get them out! I don't care, just get them out" Pepper looked clearly confused at this demand.

"Steve what's going on" Steve looked at Natasha this time.

"Zac attacked Grace" Immediately the assassins eyes narrowed. "And she thinks she killed him"

Well that wasn't what she had been expecting.

Grace had limited training, at best to keep herself safe enough, or to get away

Not to kill a man.

"Where?" Steve motioned for the assassin to follow him, and the two quickly made their way to the girl's restroom.

Thankfully, no one seemed to have gone in there. They knew this, simply by the fact that someone would have probably have been horrified by what they had seen, and alerted security, who would have been swarming in the rest room by now.

Crimson coated the floor, and the unmoving body of the man, lay there.

It was as if Thor had come in and smashed Zac with his hammer.

It was almost hard to believe that his sweet, shy Grace had been responsible for the carnage before them.

Natasha wordlessly checked for the man's pulse, and shook her head slowly at Steve.

Zac was dead, and they could only wonder how Grace had done it.

Clint was the first to notice the doctor holding a sobbing Grace.

He was Hawkeye, he saw better at a distance, so of course he would have seen her first.

His smile had quickly diminished upon the sight of the young girl.

Tony, who had been laughing at something Thor had said, was interrupted when Clint had nudged the billionaire

"What's up L-"He paused, when he noticed Bruce walking towards them.

Tony quickly took his daughter away from the concerned Doctor and frowned as she latched on him. Her trembling form, causing unexplainable anger to fill his being.

"Lady Grace, what has happened?" Thor asked gravely, as he hovered next to the two starks, not really sure how he could help

"I'm s-sorry! "She whimpered "I d-d-idn't m-mean t-to d-dad" Tony knew the signs of an upcoming panic attack, as they had been frequent occurrences for his daughter, though it had been a long time since she had one.

That he was aware of anyway.

"Grace I need you to take deep breaths okay?"She nodded and Tony found himself so thankful to have his science brother with him, as the pair both took deep breaths.

"Grace Can you tell us what happened?" Bruce finally asked calmly.

Clint however had been very quiet, his gaze taking in the younger stark.

He noticed her discoloured Knuckles, Swollen and Bruised, as well as the blood that had somewhat blended into her red dress, as well as the blood on her lip.

"Did you get into a fight kiddo?" Clint asked softly. Grace peered at him, before she nodded

Tony let out a spluttered sound, but Clint simply continued.

"With who sweetheart?" Clint hoped he was wrong.

"Z-Zac"

Damn it.

He'd been right.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tony snarled angrily "I'll kill the bastard" This seemed to upset the girl again, as her eyes began to water.

"I-I a-already did"

This startled the four men, and Tony pulled away from his daughter, hoping this was some kind of sick joke.

But just be looking in her eyes

He realised…

 **This was all too real…**


	18. She wants to forget

**i have finished my exams! SO I CAN NOW FREELY UPDATE!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and any comments or ideas are welcomed!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Girlwithnosoul**

* * *

Grace soon found herself back at the tower. The ball had been cancelled due to a 'fire emergency'

She stopped crying now, but now she was just numb. She'd never killed anyone before, nor had she ever attacked someone in such a brutal way.

She'd punched a man to death, slamming his head into the sink with a strength she didn't know she possessed.

But she just felt empty, and she wasn't sure that was normal.

Shouldn't she feel guilty? Angry?

She didn't feel anything.

She noted that Bruce was in front of her, talking to her father, and she may have heard the word "Shock" but it was as if she couldn't hear anything.

It was as if everything was in slow motion, her mind moving faster then what she was seeing.

She needed it to stop.

Sluggishly, Grace stood up, her eyes almost vacant as she trudged to the bar, not seeming to care about the surprised looks she received from the Bruce or her father.

Scotch. Her dad usually drank that. She remembered.

She'd also tried Vodka once with Za-

Blinking she grabbed a bottle of her dad's scotch, the vodka now another reminder. Grabbing a glass she poured her drink, and downed it quickly. The burn down her throat made her feel less numb, with the warm feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Grace?!"Tony felt helpless as he daughter began to imitate him.

He drank his problems away, he always had done.

But he never wanted his daughter to do the same. This empty shell in front of him wasn't his daughter.

He didn't know who this was. And he wanted her gone.

She finally seemed to register he had called her name, and she glanced at him. Her eyes puffy and swollen from crying, tear marks had streamed down her cheeks. She hadn't gotten changed, or cleaned up so her knuckles were still bloody with her blood and Zac's staining her hands

"I'm going to my room "She muttered, and without waiting for their reply she walked away, a bottle of scotch in hand, her glass abandoned on the bar counter.

Tony didn't say a word, and sighed, collapsing into his seat, as if he had lost the strength to hold himself up.

"Aren't you going to stop her? Bruce exclaimed, once Grace was gone.

"What right to I have to stop her Brucie?"He laughed humourlessly "Who do you think gave her the idea that alcohol helps?" Bruce was silent at that, knowing the answer "She used to hate me doing it, she even tried to hide the alcohol so I wouldn't drink any" Her attempts had failed, but he had tried to cut back at the time, to show his daughter he understood her concern

"Then why would she resort to alcohol if she didn't like you doing it?" Tony looked at his close friend.

"Because she wants to forget" Tony simply stated

She wanted to forget how broken she was.

And he didn't know how to help her

Eventually the other avengers returned, and though they were concerned with the younger stark, they all reluctantly followed Bruce's advice to let her be, and not to overcrowd her. With no one in the mood to talk, they retired to their own quarters, trying to sleep.

Steve after what felt like hours, decided to that he needed to make sure that Grace was okay, so made his way to her room, only to find it empty

"Jarvis where is grace?"

"Miss Stark is currently in the main living area sir" He wasn't sure if it was possible, but the AI seemed almost worried, so he quickly made his way down the tower, only to find Grace in the kitchen. Strangely she was scrubbing at her hands. From what he could see they were clean, in fact she was only aggravating her swollen knuckles as she scrubbed her hands raw.

Empty bottles of scotch lay next to her on the counter…

"Grace…" she hiccupped, and turned to see Steve, her eyes wide

"S-s-teve i-it won't come off!" She wailed. "I thought it was off but it won't come off" Steve grabbed her hands, so small in his own, and rubbed the tops of her hands with his thumb

"Grace, there isn't anything on your hands" By anything, he meant blood, knowing that must be what Grace was referring to.

She looked at her hands in his, and blinked, her eyes taking in her clean hands in his.

However she quickly pulled away.

"No, just stop it!" She stared at Steve angrily, her dark eyes cold "Stop treating me like this!"

Steve at his moment was lost. How had he made her angry with him?

"Grac-"

"Why are you so nice to me all the time" She complained "You'll just raise my hopes up!

A strange flutter almost filled Steve's chest, and he tried to keep his expression straight.

An intoxicated Grace, seemed to have no problem telling him how she felt.

"Hopes up for…whatever this is" She gestured towards the pair of them. "I always do this! Get my hopes up for nothing. Well"She hiccupped "I've h-had it!

Steve really tried.

Really tried…But Grace angry and hiccupping and pouting.

It was adorable, and he couldn't help the smile that slipped across his face.

She seemed to notice his amusement, and childishly she stomped her feet in her anger.

"D-don't laugh at me! I can't believe I like you!" This wiped the smile of Steve's face. His heart skipping a beat

"You d-don't know happy I-I was when y-you asked me to go with you *hiccup* tonight. A-and t-then w-when *hiccup* we d-danced t-together and i-I almost got lost in those beau*hiccup*tiful eyes of yours! I mean you're a superhero, and you're kind and brave and you make me feel special whenever I'm with you. *hiccup* you're perfect alright?!"

Steve felt his face go red at her compliments.

Grace actually liked him!

She turned away from him, towards the window.

"But It's not l-like y-you l-like someone l-like me" She cried "B-because i-I'm covered in ugly scars *hiccup* * and I beat a guy to death, *hiccup a-and I don't k-now h-how I d-did it! I get s-scared a-all the time and i-'m probably clingy and *hiccup* annoying. "She sobbed into her hands.

Suddenly she found herself spun around, and trapped against something warm and solid. Something warm was pressed lightly at the top of her forehead. Looking up slightly, she saw Steve was kissing the top of her head.

His hands, which had been wrapped around her waist, gripped the sides of her face, forcing their eyes to meet

"Grace, I like you, so much" He stressed "I don't care about the scars that you have, and I don't care if you get scared, because you're allowed to be scared, but you are one of the strongest dame's I've had the privilege to meet. You've never been annoying to me, and I am probably pretty clingy too, because I don't want to lose anyone else that I care about. And what happened tonight hasn't changed the way I feel about you" Grace clung to the man in front of her, hoping that what she had heard was not a dream….

Grace groaned as her eyes reluctantly opened, her head pounding, as if her head had been kicked repeatedly. On the plus side she felt rather comfortable and warm and she nuzzled into the warm pillow that felt harder then she remembered. In her half-awake state, she felt constricted by her unusually heavy covers. The light from the curtains blinded her and she squinted at the harsh light that peered through the white curtains.

She paused.

Her curtains weren't white…

She tried to gather her thoughts… she'd been drinking scotch (which she vowed she would never do again.) and she'd ended up in the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she vaguely recollected talking to Steve, hugging Steve, him placing his lips against her forehead…

 _"It was just a dream, idiot."_ She reasoned drowsily as she closed her eyes again. Yes that's exactly what it was. There was no other explanation! In her drunken state, she had dreamed up the whole thing and then must have wondered into someone else's room.

Satisfied she had crushed her expectations with her logical explanation, she turned around

Only to find, the blanket seemed to tighten around her.

Now fully awake, her headache and sleepiness forgotten, she kept her eyes shut as she mentally re-assessed her situation.

The pillow that had felt harder than usual hard was a chest, muscular and warm she realised. A steady heartbeat accompanied the pounding of her head and, she was surprised she had missed it, though in her defence she hadn't been fully conscious.

The tight and heavy blanket, she mentally noted was actually two muscular arms, holding her close to his chest, in a warm, safe embrace. Her legs she realised where also entangled with defined, bare legs

And realised with horror.

She was sleeping on top of someone, and based on what she had assumed was a dream. She was asleep on top of Steve Rogers.

Her face heated up and she prayed to Thor and all of the other gods she could think of to spare from the embarrassing scenario she had found herself in

 _You must not have been dreaming then_ her thoughts mocked.

No, she could still salvage this, she could sneak out, she thought. He was still asleep!

With those thoughts in mind, she reached for one his hands, holding her down. Gently she gripped his strong hand, only for his hand to slip out of her and place them on top of her bruised knuckle, and gently stroke the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm not letting you run away "He murmured, into her ear.

Grace push backed away from him, and blinked, realising that Steve was smiling at her softly.

His blue eyes gazing at her softly

Awake…

"H-h-how long have you been awake!?"She squeaked, her face feeling extremely hot under his unrelenting gaze.

"A while "He looked down at her with a grin "You looked so confused "He laughed, having found the sight of her confusion and the scrunching of her eyebrows to have been adorable. Grace blinked, confused. She have been completely lost and he had laughed at her?!

LAUGHED!

She frowned.

Was he making fun of her?

Steve quickly stopped when he noted the hurt in her brown orbs. He pulled away from her hand, and stroked his hand against her cheek.

"Do you remember our talk last night? "He asked softly. She averted her eyes, from his, not answering him. Which was fine for Steve.

He was no longer afraid of her rejection, because she had confessed she liked him.

And it gave him a new found confidence.

Gripping her lightly by the chin, his blue eyes met hers.

"Grace, I want you to be my girl "She blinked, staring at him widely, his words from last night seeming to echo in her head

 _Grace, I like you, so much_

Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she hoped she was making the right decision

She truly liked Steve, although she was afraid of being hurt again. And it all seemed all to go be true.

But for once she was going to take a risk.

She would trust her feelings for Steve, and she would put her trust in Steve not to hurt her.

"I'll be your girl Steve "She murmured softly, her eyes meeting his. Steve smiled, pressing his lips against her forehead, like he had done that previously night.

"You won't regret it doll "He said into her hair as he held her. The kiss to her forehead, was almost a promise of that.

After a moment he pulled away and his gaze fell on her lips, and unconsciously found himself leaning towards them. Grace felt her eyes widen

HE WAS GOING TO KISS HER!

He was so close now that she could feel his breath on her lips…

"Mr Rogers, I am afraid that Mr stark is on his way his way here as we speak sir" The moment between the new lovers like that was shattered.

"And I might I add sir…He is most displeased"

Steve felt his gaze harden, his grip on his new girlfriend tighten

He now had to face Tony stark…


	19. Altercations and Leaked information

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TONY?!" Tony glared at the super solider, a snarl across his face.

"Oh that? No reason at all" He laughed coldly "I mean it's not like you took advantage of my emotionally distraught, drunk daughter" The sarcasm was thickly laced in his words "And it's not as if you're now dating said emotionally distraught, no longer drunk daughter!"

Clint sighed from the side-lines, as Thor stood in between the two team mates. Natasha wasn't here to diffuse the situation as she had been called back to HQ earlier that morning.

And with Bruce having gone to ensure grace didn't stumble on this carnage and Thor separating the pair.

Solving this problem had been unfortunately been placed in his less then capable hands

Steve grit his teeth, wondering how things had gotten to this stage…

After the warning from Jarvis he had been expecting very angry Tony.

Instead he had been extremely pleasant, something he should have really been suspicious of, now that he thought about it.

Grace had simply been confused, and even questioned her father about it

"Oh, J was just exaggerating, now let's go and meet the others "Tony spent the rest of the journey glued to his daughter's side, not mentioning the events of yesterday, which she had seemed to appreciate, and Steve couldn't help but feel relieved as she laughed at something Tony had said

Breakfast had been quiet, and if he had been paying more attention, he would have noticed the apprehensive looks that were being shot in Grace, Tony and his direction.

No, he had been too busy wondering how the hell he could be so lucky, and smiling at an adorable Grace. He really should have been paying more damn attention.

After breakfast as he was washing the dishes. Grace had said she was going to go get changed.

Tony had smiled as he watched Grace leave. She had given Steve a shy smile, before her cheeks flushed. He watched her go, a warm feeling filling his chest.

But as soon as the elevator door shut…

He'd received a blow to the face, (his cheek more precisely) causing him to drop the plate he had been washing with a crash, the pieces scattered on the floor.

Which is how he had ended up in his current predicament, with the Norse god acting as a barrier, holding back the billionaire

"It wasn't like that Tony! "Steve retorted, trying to be calm. He could understand Tony's reasoning for being protective over Grace, but that didn't mean he was going to let the billionaire push him around. But then a thought came to him. How did Tony know he was dating Grace?

"Where you spying on us last night? "Tony faltered at that, as if Steve had returned the fist from earlier. "I was c-checking the camera feeds" He defended weakly, and Steve found himself becoming the angry one.

"So you WERE spying on us "He snapped "I know this is you're tower but I'm still entitled to my privacy"

"He's got a point" Clint chimed in unhelpfully. Tony glared at him.

"Look, I was worried about her last night so I checked up on her, I didn't expect to see you..."He waved his hands in front of him in a panicked sort of motion "Doing what you were doing, and then she wasn't in her room…and I found her in yours" The last part he almost growled, and if Thor hadn't been in the middle, he might of tried to hit him again

"We didn't do anything!" He quickly stated "We just slept and then we just talked" He didn't mention that they had almost done something that morning. He couldn't hold the accusing gaze the older stark.

"Don't give me that crap Rogers, you're a man, of course something happened" Steve grit his teeth.

"We aren't all like you Stark" Tony laughed coldly

"This is true, I am after all a unique being. Or was that your shitty attempt at an insult?" Thor and Clint couldn't find an opportune moment to interrupt the current civil war between them as insults continued to be passed from one man to another. Thor thought they were acting just like when in front of his brothers staff.

Though this time the catalyst for their fighting was Grace.

Who was now standing in the doorway, now dressed a pair of jeans and a plain blue jumper, a frown on her face. Bruce trailed after her, giving the others an apologetic stare, obviously having failed at keeping the young girl from witnessing the fight.

She looked sadly at her father and her new boyfriend.

"What's going on here? "She questioned, looking disappointed in the pair of them. Steve hung his head, ashamed. This was his girl's father, who she clearly loved unconditionally, and here he was fighting with the man.

Tony didn't seem to show the same regret.

"Well Kid, We were just discussing morals and how apparently spangles here doesn't have any "He glared in the super soldier's direction. Grace quickly caught on, and sighed. She had an idea that this was going to come up, but she didn't think it would happen so soon.

"And how exactly did you find out about Steve's lack of morals? "She lightly asked, though her brown eyes had hardened, and for once, tony was reluctant to answer.

"I believe that the Man of Iron was 'Spying" Lady Grace" Thor added, which led to him receiving a dark glare from Tony.

"I was worried! "He quickly defended. Her gaze softened slightly and Tony thought he had made it through safely. A small smile spread across her face

"I've told you not to spy before though, haven't I Dad?" Tony slumped this time, and to Clint it seemed like Tony was a child being told off. He had to say, little Grace sure could be quite intimidating. She wasn't even expressing her clear anger. And that made her unpredictable.

"But this was for a good rea-"He paused when she simply raised an eyebrow." Yes you have "Clint stifled a chuckle, and found himself receiving a glare from the billionaire. Grace sighed.

"Now can you please both apologise to each other? "She sighed "We can talk this out like adults" Steve quickly complied, apologising to Tony for insulting him. Tony remained stubbornly quiet.

"Dad "She said warningly.

"Why should I apologise! "He exclaimed "I was doing the fatherly thing, and stop looking at me like pepper does, its slightly creepy "He vowed to make sure his girlfriend and his daughter stopped hanging out together so often. Grace had picked up Peppers disapproving gaze far too easily. When she continued to stare he crossed his arms. She sighed.

"Then you've left me no choice "She glanced at the ceiling, as she pulled out her cell phone. "Jarvis pull open file Project Stark please"

"Yes Miss" The AI almost seemed to chuckle as he said this. The others frowned not sure what she was up to. She looked challengingly at Tony

"My 9th Birthday party "She simply said. Tony visibly paled at this.

"You wouldn't" Grace simply raised an eyebrow.

"Apologise and I won't have to"

"Why do you even have that photo!?" He squawked. She ignored him and glanced at Clint.

"Clint can you come here a second" Though confused, he obeyed the girl, and walked towards her Tony's eyes widened, and he tried to get past the god

"Grace!" He whined "Don't do it!" Grace ignored her father, who was still insisting on not apologising. She showed the phone to Clint, and it took a moment of disbelief from the archer, as he looked at the billionaire and then back at the phone.

He then began to laugh. It was the kind of laughter that left you struggling to breathe.

"T-this is BRILLIANT!" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Out of everyone, you had to show him" Grace laughed

"Wait, what is the eye of Hawk finding so amusing?" Thor asked confused. Steve was also curious what had made the billionaire so quiet.

"Oh just a picture from my 9th birthday party" She said casually "I'm sure Natasha would appreciate it if I sent it to her" That broke the billionaire, as he had visions of the redhead mocking him. He also vowed that his daughter needed to stop hanging out with the assassin, as she was wearing the same smug face as the black widow.

The photo in question was him dressed in a dress and terribly done makeup. In his defence he had been slightly drunk, and thus had agreed to it. According to Pepper, he had said he would look sexy as a woman. He had been wrong.

He had also agreed to do it, as he had forgotten Grace's birthday.

It wasn't something he was proud of, as he rarely received a happy birthday from his father, and he never wanted to the same type of father as Howard Stark. But he hadn't been used to having a small girl at home, and Grace hadn't even mentioned it. It was only 2 weeks later when he decided to look through her file again, that he discovered the missed date. She hadn't seemed bothered by the missed date, and that had only made the billionaire feel guiltier.

He had demanded that Grace punish him for forgetting. Which is where the dress and makeup came in.

He didn't think that quiet, shy girl would now be blackmailing him with that embarrassing moment.

He quickly turned to face Steve.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry for punching you in the face!" Grace simply beckoned for Bruce to look at the phone. "And for insulting you "But then his eyes hardened "But you and I are going to have a LONG talk" The billionaire clearly was angry with the development of his daughters love life. Steve just needed his team mate to understand that he wasn't going to hurt Grace and that he was entirely serious about her.

"Of course Tony "He quickly answered, wondering what exactly Grace had over her father that would make the man apologise.

Because Tony stark rarely said sorry.

"Sir If I may interrupt "Tony glanced up

"What's up Jarvis?"

"Sir might I suggest turning on the news? "Confused, Tony did so.

Only to be met with the headline.

 **TONY STARK'S SECRET DAUGHTER, GRACE STARK.**

A picture of her was clearly on the screen, and she paled.

Someone had leaked information about her, and now she was out there for the world to see.

Tony narrowed his eyes, quickly getting on the phone, determined to get information from his girlfriend about how such a thing could have happened, and to ensure the media didn't go digging into his daughter's history. He didn't want them to exploit his little girl's pain for their sick entertainment.

Grace stood as still as a statue, though soon found herself attached to Steve, his arm wrapping comfortingly around her waist, a reminder he was there.

And she couldn't explain how safe that made her feel.


	20. Warnings (Death threats) and Reunions

**Hi guys! i've managed to be quicker on the update! Thank you so much still reading! Your views and reviews are greatly appreciated :3**

* * *

They couldn't find out how such sensitive information was leaked out, and this left a frustrated Tony. It had been a few days since then, and he had been delaying the inevitable press conference that he knew was looming. Grace hadn't left the tower, as he feared that she would be bombarded by the masses, and he knew how uneasy she could get around strangers.

He also had THAT problem to deal with as well.

The fact that his daughter was dating his father's obsession. It was an unsettling thought, and he hadn't gotten used to. The lovey dovey glances they gave one another and how they could be often found together...Cuddling! It sent shivers down his spine, and any glares he sent their way usually ended up with Pepper scolding him. And he had yet to talk to the captain.

Maybe punching the guy hadn't really been the best start to the "Hurt my daughter and I will make it so they won't find your remains" talk. He would of course try and talk the solider out of his dating his daughter, but if that should fail. He at least needed to make it blatantly clear to the old man that hurting his little girl would be the last mistake he ever made.

He would have to corner Steve alone of course, as his daughter had blackmail material on him that he couldn't afford to be shown to anyone else. Clint could still be seen chuckling to himself, and he knew he wanted Tony to invoke his daughters rage, and show the embarrassing picture to someone else.

The opportunity for a private talk, came when Rogers, Natasha, Clint and himself and been assigned a mission to deal with a terrorist group. Thor had gone to visit the 'girl who he liked yet wasn't yet dating' Jane, and he would probably be back before they returned. His science brother didn't need to turn green for this, so was probably tinkering back in the lab.

The mission had been a success with the terrorist group easily defeated. Natasha and Clint had gone to debrief, leaving him and spangles.

He couldn't help the grin that spread on his face, as he actually looked uncomfortable.

Good. He should. He paused a moment to enjoy Steve squirming with unease.

"Grace used to be such a small kid, cute though" Tony randomly started, not even looking at the patriotic man Steve frowned slightly snapping out of his thoughts, wondering what the billionaire was doing. Was this his way of having 'the talk?'

"She wouldn't even look me in the eye, cuddling her Phil bear and trying to hide when we first met. Imagine my surprise when she looked up, sporting a black eye "This caught Steve's attention, imagining a tiny little grace black and blue.

"You couldn't even get near her without her flinching "Tony's eyes had hardened "She'd apologise all the time too, most of the time for no reason. Not to mention she used to have nightmares a time I found her hiding in her closet, crying 'don't hurt me' and then asking me if there was something wrong with her." He recollected the last part in anger, his little girl with so little self-esteem, wondering if there was something so wrong with her that meant she was beaten so much. Tony glanced at the super solider.

"Do you see where I'm getting at spangles?" He asked coldly, almost patronisingly at the soldier.

Steve simply hung his head, anger filling him.

Grace, a innocent child, had been hurt like that? She had never mentioned it, was that why she had allowed Zac to hurt her? Because she was used to be treated like that? The thought angered him immensely.

"Who hurt her?"Tony pretended not to notice that Steve had clenched his fist, his knuckles white.

"Her uncle Cal"Tony sneered "Wouldn't have even known if she hadn't called Phil for help." Tony still admired his little girl for the courage she had. Most abuse cases didn't end that like that. Kids wouldn't ask for help, instead waiting till they were able to run away or…

Or they didn't make it.

But his little girl 'd called a captain America fan-girl for help and she had gotten out.

She'd saved herself.

"She obviously hasn't forgotten about it "Tony spoke casually, as if speaking about the weather." and with what happened with that bastard" Steve knew he was referring to that punk Zac "Well, it isn't going to help"

"And let's not forget her good old mother decided she wasn't worth the trouble to begin with" Tony stated, not even glancing at the solider who tensed with the reminder that Grace had been abandoned by the very person who bought her into the world

"I'm no psychologist, but life has messed her up pretty badly, both emotionally and physically" Tony didn't mention how much life had fucked around with her, to more precise, why Grace had finally called for help. That was something he had no right sharing. Even he wouldn't stoop that low.

Graces words of being covered in scars echoed in Steve's brain. She always insisted on wearing long sleeves, even when it was hot. She had thought that he wouldn't want her because of the wounds she had suffered at the hands of a scumbag.

When he got back, he decided he needed to talk to Grace, at least to show her that he didn't care about the markings on her skin.

He lov- liked grace for who she was.

"What I'm getting at Steve" the blonde man straightened, knowing that whenever Tony referred to him by his actually name, the billionaire was being deadly serious.

" Is that if you're not serious about her, and all of her emotional baggage, I suggest you leave her the fuck alone" Tony, looked at Steve for the first time since he had begun his unusual emotional talk. "She's not some rebound, nor is she someone you can date because she conveniently knows about you being a masked man." He snarled, his eyes darkened, looking almost black as he glared at him.

"I'm extremely serious about my feelings towards her Tony" He said sincerely, not breaking eye contact with the billionaire.

A tense silence followed, before Tony turned away.

"Frankly, it creeps me the hell out that a guy who was friends with my old man from world war two, is now dating my daughter" Tony said, looking less serious, something Steve found himself grateful for.

Who knew that he actually preferred stark, NOT being serious.

"I understand Tony." Steve tried.

Tony laughed,

"No you don't, and you never will" He quickly dismissed and it was almost as if he was bragging, his usual cocky tone returning.

Tony wasn't a heart to heart person after all. Steve let out a sigh.

Tony had seemingly finished, and he noticed that their two team mates were approaching them. He was about to walk towards them, when he felt a tight grip on his soldier. He turned to find tony smirking at him.

However this wasn't his usual arrogant expression.

"But what you better understand Steve, is that if you hurt my damn daughter… you'll have wished they never thawed you out" He stated ominously, that same grin on his face. He patted his shoulder, though it was more like a smack, as he went to greet the others.

Steve took a deep breath. And vowed to never truly anger the easy-going billionaire.

Because he reckoned that if angered.

He was probably worse than the hulk.

…..Much worse.

Grace knew she probably shouldn't have left the tower. She had worn fake glasses and a beanie over her hair.A poor disguise, but it had seemingly worked.

She had gone out for a quick walk and even stopped at the small bookshop she liked.

Her dad wouldn't even have to know she had left.

Satisfied with her thinking, she stepped through the doors removing her disguise, only to pause, surprised as noted Happy, and was arguing with a woman. He seemed to be trying to get her to leave, and seemed to be struggling.

Perhaps this was a reporter?

Happy noticed her, and seemed to deflate further, muttering something about losing his job

"Mr stark told you not to leave the tower" He exclaimed, not seeming to note how the woman had directed her attention in her direction.

"I only left for a little bit" She pointed out. "Is this another reporter happy?"

The woman let out a sob, before quickly, and strangely hugging Grace.

Happy frowned.

"Miss, I insist you leave immediately before I escort you out."

"Oh my sweet Grace "The woman cried, only tightening her grip on grace.

Grace pushed the woman away, and took a step back.

"I don't know who you are, but I s-suggest you leave "She stated.

"Oh, you don't even recognise me! "She cried "It's me, your mother!" Happy narrowed his eyes, not seemingly unimpressed with the woman.

Grace was also confused.

This woman seemed like her father's type, with her model like figure and platinum blonde hair. She wasn't a young fling, thankfully, as the beginnings of wrinkles had formed in the crease of the woman's eyes. She was very skinny, but she still looked glamourous. Blue eyes stared at her hopefully, and she avoided this woman's gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable under her scrutiny. It was hard to say whether this woman was being genuine.

"Jarvis, who is this woman? "She asked.

"According to records miss, this is Miss Anna Holloway, and you do share similar features with her miss. Shall I inform Mr Stark?"

"No" She managed "Thank you J" She glanced at a concerned looking happy.

"Happy, Tell dad that I've gone out for a bit if I'm not back before then." Happy looked ready to argue, but then seemed to hold back

"Yes miss"

"Oh my sweet little girl, I've missed you so much" Grace didn't respond, simply walking out with her mother following, linking arms as if she hadn't abandoned her. She slipped on her disguise as she walked through the door.

She didn't speak to the woman, until they were far enough way from the tower.

Finally, she turned to the blonde woman, and pulled away from her.

"Why are you here?" She asked with clear unease. The woman-her mother, she quickly corrected, seemed almost shocked at this question.

"I've been looking all over for you" She cried. "My mother wouldn't let me see you, and when she died, you were gone,my sweet little girl."

Grace was inclined not to believe her, but this was her mother and what if she was telling the truth? Who was she to turn down the woman she had always hoped would come to see her again?

She had always wanted a relationship with her. Pepper was the closest thing she had to a mother, but was it so wrong to hope for a chance to reconcile with her blood relative? She wanted to know why it had taken so long for her to see her again. Why had her mother never bothered with her?

"And then I saw you on the news, and I knew I had to come find you "She placed a hand on Grace's cheek. "And look how beautiful you are, you've grown up so much. Oh I missed you. "Tears actually formed in her blues eyes, and Grace felt tears form in her own.

Her mother had actually missed her! The woman hugged her tightly, and despite how this should have been a heartfelt reunion. She couldn't help but feel confused.

Her mother had never hugged her before, not from what she remembered, nor was she ever so loving towards her. Her mother had treated her like something she had been stuck with. Nonetheless Grace had always craved a hug from her mother, when she got lonely, or when things had gotten so bad at Uncle Cal's.

"Now let's go get something to eat, okay. And you and I can catch up "Grace nodded, hoping to get the answers she craved.

Hope filled her.

Maybe her mother genuinely wanted to form a mother daughter relationship with her.

Maybe something good had come from her identity being exposed.

And maybe her mother had changed from all those years ago.

So despite the voice in the back of her mind, urging her to be careful, she accompanied her mother, who seemed to so desperately want to spend time with her.


	21. Ice Cold And Boiling Hot

Has anyone poured a bucket of ice down your back? The freezing cold leaves you so shocked that you can't speak? The cold settling in your bones, rendering you unable to move? Then you also know the feeling after the chilling sensation has settled in your bones.

That numb feeling that fills your being.

 _"You'll help me, won't you sweetie." It was more of a statement then a question, as if it was already obvious._

She sat on a bench through the rapid downfall of rain, the weather soaking her through. Pedestrians rushed to get out of the shower, a rapid array of coloured umbrellas, filled her vision but her mind was dwelling on what had previously occurred.

 _"It's not a huge amount. You will get it fairly easily"_

Droplets poured down her cheeks as she sniffled, finding little comfort in her jacket. Dark locks plastered to her head, and she clenched her fists, trying not to shake. She soon found herself back at the tower that stood out like a lighthouse against the dreary sky above her. She hadn't remembered moving from the bench, and she was surprised in her haze she hadn't been run over or at least collided with another human being.

Happy seemed to spot her immediately, however she wasn't in the mood to speak to the kind driver.

She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone.

"Miss stark? "She simply shook her head, not meeting his eye as she walked past him to the elevator, leaving a trail of water in her wake.

In the warmth of the elevator, she shivered, the numb feeling seeming to fade away, to be replaced with the bitter cold. Her cheek still felt the sting, from her mother's palm, the only sensation she could feel.

 _"You ungrateful little bitch!" She screeched, having chased the younger stark out of the café. She'd gripped her forearm, before sending a blow to her cheek._

She hadn't thought to dodge, or to retaliate as Natasha had taught her. It wouldn't have solved anything.

 _"After all I've done for you!"_

Her mother had never done anything for had brought her into the world, that didn't mean she had been a parent to had been stupidity and naivety that had made her think her mother had changed.

She could only blame herself.

 _"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!"_

She'd left the blonde hissing and spitting her venom laced words that reminded her all too much of the leather strap that had whipped her back raw , and had wandered around for some time, fearing the blonde had maybe followed her.

But she soon just felt tired.

She suddenly craved for that same enclosed place she had called Phil from. The closet had brought her comfort in as a child, its close walls had been a solace to her in those dark days.

Having not paid attention, she suddenly realised that the elevator had stopped, and she found herself in the living room. Her dad was the only one not present, with the other avengers lounging on the sofa

She must have been out for longer then she realised.

Steve glanced at the elevator, and smiled realising Grace had returned. Tony had been worried sick, and seemed just as glad that she was back. He had been surprised that the man hadn't sent out a search brigade.

His smile fell however when he noted the drenched stark, her eyes staring vacantly in front of her. She almost seemed closed off, her hands crossed, as if creating a physical wall.

As if comforting herself.

"You alright mini stark? "Clint asked, breaking the silence. Grace blinked, seeming to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah" She trailed off "Sorry, I meant to go to my room"

None of them were convinced. Tony, approached the young woman, before she could even close the elevator

"You're absolutely drenched Grace, Katniss can you go get a towel? "The archer hesitated, taking one last concerned glance at the brunette before going to fetch a towel.

Grace didn't so much as react as her father led her to the sofa.

"I can just dry up in my room…"She muttered blankly. Her words were ignored as Clint quickly returned with a fluffy towel. Grace made to grab the towel, only for Tony to take it, and went about drying her hair for her.

"Geez kid, you didn't leave Happy with much information" Tony joked "You could have at least answered your phone"

Tony ruffled her hair, as Grace didn't reply.

"Probably on silence again. What were you doing swimming in puddles? "Tony continued the single sided conversation.

"She obviously didn't have an umbrella" Natasha stated.

"What is this 'umbrella' you speak of Lady Natasha?" Thor pondered, only for his inquiry to be ignored

"Well I know that spidey" Natasha sent the man a glare.

"Spidey, wow" Clint deadpanned, sounding particularly unimpressed.

Bruce let out a sigh.

"That's Tony for you "Grace missed the small smile he sent her way, as Tony sent out a cry out mock outrage at his science brothers statement. Steve crouched down, trying to meet the down casted eyes of his girlfriend.

"Do you want me to make you a hot chocolate Grace?" He asked softly, as he gently held her hand. "My mother used to make the best ones, and I've figured out how to make it" He noticed her hand shaking in his own, as she gripped it tightly.

"Ah, no I'm f –"She paused, and Steve noted droplets falling onto her lap. The avenger's eyes widened, all of them seemingly at a loss. With her free hand touched her cheek, realising she was infact crying.

Feeling a flood of embarrassment fill her at her breakdown, she shakily stood up.

"Ah, sorry" She tried, viciously wiping her eyes with her free hand. Steve hadn't let go of her hand, despite her pulling. Upon standing up however, she realised that the world seemed to blur, and the cold around her seemed to grow.

Steve was a silent guard as he sat next to her. Bruce had told them she had a high fever, from stress, he had concluded. The cold rain hadn't helped either. Natasha had changed her into a pair of grace's pyjamas, and Bruce had kept a monitor on her condition as she lay in the lab that had become a make-shift medical bay. He had attempted to keep Tony out with little success.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, when grace woke up, in a semi-conscious state, he realised.

"Daddy…"She muttered. Tony rushed towards her.

"Hey kiddo" He let out a smile, which quickly fell when she started to cry.

Bruce frowned, not liking the sight of the girl crying as well as the fact in her ill state, she could easily be dehydrated.

"Woah woah, what's with the waterworks" She sat up, and clung to Steve like a small child, perhaps getting him and tony confused.

"Mommy came to see me today." Tony stilled, and Steve's eyes widened. Bruce was the only one that seemed to retain the ability to speak.

"Was she the one you went to meet? "He asked softly. She glanced at the doctor, and nodded.

Tony being the smart man that he is, didn't take long to figure out why Grace's mother had come to see her. Graces mother, no…Miss Holloway had seen the news about Grace, and remembered that she had a kid with a billionaire. She had probably told Grace all the things a little girl abandoned by her mother wanted to hear, about how she had missed her and how she hadn't intentionally left her.

And then when his little innocent girl actually began to believe her biological relative, she probably asked for money.

"She really hates me "She sobbed, the rest of her words muffled as she clung to Steve like a lost kitten. The sight of the heartbroken girl, wounded the three men in the room. Steve held her tighter in his arms.

Eventually her sobs died down, and she fell back into unconsciousness, a tense silence among the three men.

Tony was the first to snap.

"Jarvis, I want to be alerted immediately if THAT woman comes back to the tower"

"Of course sir." He then stomped out of the room, and the two quiet men remaining, followed him. As Bruce went ahead. Steve glanced at the sick girl, her cheeks damp from the tears that had flooded from her eyes.

Hesitating for only a moment, he leaned down, a hand on her cheek, as he dried a stray tear.

Hoping not to wake her, he leaned in closer.

And kissed her.

It was only light, and perhaps lasted less than a second, as Steve quickly pulled away, berating himself for taking advantage of the brunette in her unconscious state. Deciding to leave before he did something else, he followed after his teammates.

Tony had just finished explaining to the others about Graces mother when Steve entered the room.

Natasha eyes had hardened, not at all impressed with Tony's most likely accurate deductions as to why Grace's mother had paid a visit.

Unlike his deathly silent partner, Clint Barton was outraged, cursing under his breath. His mind flashing to the almost defeated look on Grace's face. If he saw that money hungry bitch.

Well he wouldn't be against putting an arrow between her eyes.

Thor was more saddened by Lady Graces' mother. The usual loud god, falling into a depressive mood.

"This must have upset the Lady Grace greatly "He had muttered. He tried to imagine what it must have felt like to finally see a parent figure after so long, only to find they hadn't been interested in seeing you at all. "But are you sure that this is what the woman wanted?" Tony quickly turned to Thor, his dark eyes flashing in anger.

"Of course I'm sure! Why else would she come look for Grace now?"

"Grace was very upset as well when mentioning her mother as well "Bruce added, trying to keep somewhat calm

Whilst the Avenger discussed this, it was Jarvis who broke up their conversation.

"Sir, Miss Anne Holloway is currently downstairs sire, and Mr Hogan is currently trying to escort her out of the premise"

Natasha raised an eyebrow

"Trying?"

"It seems she is somewhat intoxicated" Tony didn't seem upset by this revelation, instead a dark smirk crept across his face.

Oh he was going to enjoy this.


End file.
